


Love Bites

by DefLeppardFan13



Category: Game Grumps, NSP - Fandom, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Starbomb
Genre: Bands, Bar, Betrayal, Classic Rock, Crying, Def Leppard - Freeform, Drinking, F/M, Fling - Freeform, Healing, Holding, Hugs, Hurt, Hysteria Album, Kissing, Love, Lovers, Lullabies, Mentions of alcohol, Music, Night Terrors, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pre-Relationship, Resolution, Revelation, Smut, Song - Freeform, Songs, Uncertainty, Unconditional Love, Understanding, completion, friends - Freeform, intercourse, love making, lullaby, mutual, rock - Freeform, twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefLeppardFan13/pseuds/DefLeppardFan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a song that would change how you and Dan would sleep in the same bed together for as long as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Not letting Fly By Night go, but this did come crashing through my head at 4AM. It's a little different, a little off to the side thing. Not going to be 100+ chapters, nor will it continue on after a certain part. Nor will I update on a time frame, but KNOWING ME, it will work as so anyway! Feedback is nice, not feedback is nice too. Just getting this one out. Thanks for sticking around for another ride! <3 you guys.

"Oh man! Get him! FUCK!" You shouted as Dan hurriedly had charged through another horde of creatures as he had taken a moment to try and help beat the boss battle in Bloodborne. You had just gotten it after months of him and Arin talking about it since the new DLC came out. You were curled up on Dan's couch with your feet tucked under you as another string of curses left Dan's lips.

"SHIT, SHIT SHIT! OH MY GOD HOW DOES ARIN FUCKING-Goddamnit!" Dan sat back shaking his head passing you the controller. You took it with a sigh as you watched Dan adjust to throw out his arms while looking at you in disbelief. "I HAD HIM! YOU SEEN THAT SHIT!" He laughed as he threw his head back still not understanding it. You decided to join in laughing with him shaking your own head. Dan situated his glasses after ruffling his thick curls with a long sigh.

"Was so close! I saw the bar like-you could have sneezed on him Daniel!" your voice was dripping with surprise as well that it literally was one more hit, but alas, the screen came up again and there your character stood ready to try again. You huffed sitting up straighter taking a moment to come up with an off-chance game plan that would possibly work, with a miracle. Dan you glanced to see was checking his phone then looking to you. His arm was resting then on the back of the couch as he looked you over.

Your expression was offsetting the cute pajama pants you decided to come over in along with the black t-shirt that hung over your form comfortably. You were frowning as your mind tried to remember Dan's techniques he must had learned from watching Arin's runs. Evade, roll, strike when he's turned around, then back off with the range he had. You gently pushed the stick to move you forward as so, before a huff of Dan's own came from your side.

"If you can do this, awesome, cause wow, that is like terrifying to do as the player! I know like I totally hate scary shit, and this is similar, but god-damn, just, I feel like I'm gonna have a heart-attack man!" Dan's expression was that of a little pride you couldn't see clearly that he did brave it to try and help you. He was always the one trying to brave things for your sake if you needed. Whether it was a tedious crazy video game, or something to do with possibly killing yet another spider last week that he too hated, but knew you wouldn't get off the couch until the coast was clear.

It was how it always was though. Ever since you met Dan it was him and you just being buddies, saving the other, making the other feel better, chasing away the rainy days, it was easy. You liked that he was easy to do many things with. He was easy to talk to, easy to joke with, easy to trust, easy to get comfortable with, easy to- "FUCK HEAL, HEAL!!" Dan's voice was shouting through the living room as you came back into your head. Your fingers reacted as he had almost commanded them and you glanced to see you had almost been dead. You took a pause to run your hands over your face with a sigh. Your palms covered your eyes as another long breath exited you.

"I can't focus anymore." You announced shaking your head. You felt Dan flip a few strands of hair over your head just casually playing with it like he always did.

"So stop? I mean why get super-stressed, hate the game, and have wasted money, hm?" Dan's shoulders you heard shrug against his couch as he made his rather decent point.

"Arin does it! So why can't I?!" You joked but had a harder look on your face when you met his eyes. Dan's brown ones rolled before he snatched the controller from you.

"Because Arin," Dan went through the process of turning off the system, "is stubborn, AND, not as delicate as you. That is why my dear." Dan tossed the controller back between you on the cushion. You scowled watching him slowly become amused like usual that he got a rise out of you somehow.

"I am not 'delicate' nor am I giving up so easily! I just said I couldn't focus anymore!" you overly defended yourself, a habit which you always swore you needed to break. Dan's giggles were coming through clearly after that as he shook his head.

"I never said you're giving up! Geeze! Like calm down okay? You're super defensive right now and it's totally adorable!" Dan's hints of flirting never were meant for any advancement in the friendship you had. He was naturally loveable which explained why you actually did- "And another thing, there may be a good fuckin' reason as to WHY you're so unfocused lady! It's totally late as shit! Like we've officially been at this for five hours, THAT, is a long time dude! So how's about we take a break, get some sleep, come back at it again head on tomorrow?" Dan's crooked grin and turned up eyebrows were a hopeful expression. He was trying to gently convince you to let it go for a while. Which to you? It was ironic.

Countless times had you came in after a call from Barry asking to check on him. It was always around his 'new album' time of the year. He'd never be in a different spot, always in his room, in front of his Mac, bloodshot eyes, zoned in face, but his head would be gone. He'd be zombified without knowing it until you'd sigh while laying a hand on his shoulder. Every time after the initial 'Don't scare me like that!' you'd sit him down using the trick he was using on you to coax him to bed. There were nights even that you'd lay there with him just so he'd have something real anchoring him to relax.

You knew it'd be a reversed situation with how you picked apart his phrasing. With a smile though and a throw of your weight, you decided to be the less stubborn half of the bond and let him have it. Your head rested in his lap as he nodded slowly getting the silent agreement happening. His pointer finger though, came down in a small tap making you swat him away with a tired laugh before you spoke.

"You do realize we are switched?" you suggested seeing if he actually knew what he was doing. It was obvious from the jokingly way he refused to then meet your eyes as his own turned up towards the ceiling.

"No idea what you mean milady!" Dan laughed feeling you poke his stomach. His body jerked at the sensations from it only because you also knew he was ticklish as hell.

"Oh really now?!" you poked more, adding fingers, running them up his sides. Dan was held hostage how you had fallen onto him and had no choice but to cackle while wriggling from side to side. You laughed up at him listening to his childish pleas start to fall from his lips.

"Oh please! Oh god! Stop, please! Ah! AHHH! NO! I'LL DO ANYTHING, FUCKING, COME HERE!" Dan's twist to finally fight back after so long always ended with you dodging him the last moment. You ran for his room slamming his door in his face only to turn and brace yourself on the back of it. His socked footfalls were noticeably getting closer because not of their sound, but the sound of his own giggles growing louder the closer he got. You knew he knew he couldn't get in the room without you moving from the door so as soon as the handle turned his requests were added to again said pleas. "I know you're against the door, this is totally not cool, let me in!" his first attempt had you scoff with a laugh.

"Yeah? Sure? Um no!" you retorted rolling your eyes. He could do better than that. This wasn't the first time this had happened. Hell, last time Barry was home watching the entire thing from the recliner just laughing at how you out muscled Dan doing this.

"Please? I mean like I'm just so weak and helpless, and you sorta have me locked out of my room. Sure would be nice to sleep in my comfy bed! I'll share even? You don't have to take couch? I'll even let you sleep in this time, promise!" Dan's further attempt had you giggling with your head leaning back against the door. Dan's own giggles rang through knowing it was a funny bribe. You knew as soon as he said to dress comfy you'd just be sleeping over since the both of you couldn't resist a decent gameplay. You caught your breath within a short time only to hear him do the same. You carefully leaned away from the door then stood off to the side before giving the okay. It was a security thing in case he swung he door open too fast.

"I guesssss." you breathed out pretending to sound like the matter made you feel indifferent suddenly. Dan didn't throw the door open, but did let it fall open with a dramatic squeak that had both of you snickering over the comedic timing.

"So is that really okay though? Sharing a bed? I mean I'm not gonna like try anything, well you know that, but still reassurance never hurt anyone, right?" Dan's bashful laugh he exhaled had you rolling your eyes. It was honestly nice to have him remind you that there was a point where he could draw a line.

"Danny, it's fine, really. Thank you cause yeah reassurance is always nice. Um, let me go grab my bag, it's got my laptop and stuff in it, then I'll um, join you, okay?" you smiled like he did towards you rocking back on your heels.

"Sure, go right ahead, uh, before you do like head out there, is it totally cool if I sleep in my boxers? Or would you rather me like throw on sweats? I mean either or is super-okay with me, it's just trying to keep you comfortable, ya know?" Dan's politeness as a host was always filled with courtesy. He never left you feeling nervous or like you had to second guess him. You did however also know your comfort limits with the other. It was passed the sweats idea though had you been over a ton of mornings working on something with him that involved either your personal projects or something small he'd ask you to team up with him on. Either reason, it still didn't stop him from sitting at the breakfast table in a t-shirt and boxers.

"Um, you're fine to do whatever you want? I mean, how many times have I came over and you're just close to being nude practically?" you shrugged, but felt a weird burning on your cheeks. It was almost an alien feeling until you thought you weren't alone with that statement. Dan made a face before ruffling his curls.

"So, boxers then, cool, now go get your shit so we can get all cozy!" Dan's demeanor was always a little flirtier before bed. Even through text messages the occasional pet-name would come up telling you that he was settling down for the night. It usually didn't matter either what topic was at hand either; he'd call you hun with a goodnight and a heart emoji. Of course it somewhat left you to wonder if you thought about it really. It was always a muse when your head would get a moment, and he'd be home and you in your own bed. You'd wonder if ever, but then your realistic thinking skills would interrupt that broadcast to bring you the truth, which was, Dan and you loved the other, just not in a cliché rom-com way it seemed.

You had nodded while in the thought process of past 'what-ifs' to go turn then shuffle back into the living room and grab your backpack. You made sure you didn't leave anything out before shutting off the light only to leave a lamp on for Barry. When you got back into Dan's quarters he had left his desk lamp on for you to see. His lanky person was in a ball, on his side, relaxing while he waited for your return. You saw he didn't bother with a shirt which you never minded anyway. You set your stuff in the corner before stepped to the side of his king and pulling back the fluffy blue and brown comforter he had just gotten. You felt him shift to make even more room in order to let you continue to feel comfortable to share a bed.

"You good?" Dan asked watching you snuggle into yourself as you sighed in relaxation.

"Ohhh yeah! You have always had the best bed ever Dan!" you couldn't help but love it. Dan's back issues had him always needing comfort somewhere. It was a benefit to have a him as a friend who'd be kind enough to let you nap after a long work day. The mattress didn't eat you, but supported you where need be. You watched Dan grin widely always finding it amusing when you raved about his mattress.

"You do know you save up; we can go get you one of these too? I mean then I can repay you for all the times you totally stole my shit!" Dan teased getting you to reach over to gently swat at him.

"Oh please, stop, you make it sound like this is a constant thing!" you again defended yourself as your eyes rolled. Dan's giggle shook your side a little making you unable to not join in.

"Okay, okay, you're right, you don't steal my bed ALL the time, but still, would be a nice trade off! Just sleep in each other's bed when we're too lazy to drive home, it totally sounds amazing doesn't it?" Dan's playful dreaming had you giggling harder picturing him pretty much forgetting he could ever go home. Dan was a comfy person; he liked his soft, his support, his warm and fuzzy. It was almost too easy, like your friendship, to know if you had a good movie that could make him laugh, a hot cup of tea, and a fluffy blanket to share, he was more than down to hang out. It was just who he was, and that was perfectly okay.

"I feel like we'd just mine as well move in together then, cause the one night would turn into two, then a week, then you just leave clothes at the other's place, and then your toothbrush starts coming with, and look you just are there, and hanging out ALL THE TIME, and it all starts with agreeing to share bed-space over the fact you both have amazing mattresses! I mean thank me for not putting a payment down for one of these, like, I don't think Barry would ever see you again!" you teased laughing by the end of your point. Dan threw his arm over his eyes as he rolled onto his back howling. He kept nodding as his guffaws filled the empty spaces. You watched him with just a warm smile not catching when he stopped really until the silence fell comfortably over the both of you. Dan rolled back over to face you holding your stare with the same smile almost before he broke that silence.

"You know," Dan looked down between you both as he thought about something, "I always wonder where I'll end up from here. Like I know one of us, being Barry or I, will eventually move on. I just, I totally think about where I'll wind up. Like if it's with someone, or on my own, or with another friend, it's really weird right?" Dan had met your eyes again as his voice had softened by the middle of his own musing. You propped yourself on your elbow letting his words sink in.

"It's not weird I would wonder about that as well if I had a roommate. I mean, I totally get it, future-talk always sort of makes you think a little deeper, huh? So maybe, I don't know, Dan, like, where do you wanna end up?" you looked at him after fiddling with a strand of thread on his pillow case. Talks late at night like this led usually to two things that you knew of: Learned personal knowledge of the other party involved, or a revelation between those two people that leads to thought on furthering a relationship. You noticed Dan actually thinking hard about this and for a moment your head wondered if he'd wind up with you in some sense.

"I um, I just wanna be near those I love, and love me back I guess?" Dan rolled onto his back looking as his ceiling as he continued, "I mean totally okay with it being someone else or alone, but really I just would like to stay close ya know? Which when I say shit like love and love me back, you're," Dan looked over at you with another warm smile as he played with a strand of hair, "included I hope you know." His voice took on a different tone that seemed close to intimate the way it softened up, but dropped some. You only could press your lips together in a small smirk unable to honestly look at him afraid to feel that weird heat on your cheeks again. It was almost a lean towards the second reason for these talks like this, until you heard the bed shift only to look back to see Dan turned over while reaching to shut off the lamp.

"I would hope I'm included Mr. Avidan! We've been through a lot!" you took the casual approach steering further from the idea more. Now was not the time to get into a moment that morning would come and ruin anyhow. You watched Dan's figure turn back over after the darkness of the room took over your eye sight. He was still facing you which made you wonder just how much he could really see.

"Ya know, we have, huh? I mean totally okay with it being a lot! You're super rad, and I honestly don't know what I'd do without you. I guess that calls for a thanks, ya know?" Dan reached to successfully pat your arm but his hand lingered to only rest on it. You didn't move not minding the motion really. Dan you could barely tell was still looking towards you as he laid there not asking for a response either. You both mutually knew the extent of what you owed the other but also knew neither would cash that in. It'd just remain a silent thank you-welcome thing. To keep supporting the other when something came along in life. You didn't know how long it was before you did answer him anyway, but when you did your voice took on its own tone that almost had you startled once you realized how you sounded.

"You're welcome Danny. Really, like thank you back, it's a same feeling too. Like, I love you, and there are times I have no idea what I would have done if you hadn't been by my side." It was a new thing really to express in three words really where it your bond lied. Dan's hand didn't retract, but slid down to squeeze your hand once he found it. A soft, hum, had told you he agreed with you, as well as, understood you too.

"Yeah." Was his response almost like he was off somewhere else in his head. The tone it was taking had a meaning, like he was holding back more, but your head shook that off trying to not focus in on the fact he still had your hand. You head him shift some after a moment though, only to then hear a sigh that you knew all too well. "Man, I'm crashing here, um, if you want to continue this, we can, but you may lose me. I just totally don't want to ignore it if you have something else to say hun." Dan's sleep was slowly taking him. The pet-name was out, and you knew that was your cue to end the moment.

"No, no, really," you let out a sleepy laugh yourself squeezing his hand back as you continued, "I'm good, we're good, let's just get some sleep. We got a huge dent to make tomorrow in our game." You used the term 'our' so easily not hearing your tone too far off to go back to casual. Dan's thumb rubbed your knuckles as he sighed out again sounding ready to comatose any moment.

"M'kay, well, sweet dreams. Maybe we'll totally beat the shit out him with sleep, good night hun." Dan mumbled the last bit before you felt him shift again getting all snuggled up in a ball. His hand, however, did rest still with yours, his thumb still gently stroking. Your sensory was homed in on it unwillingly it felt as you realized you didn't say it back to him. His breathing with a final sigh had you knowing he was out. Yet, still, you did squeeze his larger hand lightly with a small whisper back to him.

"Good night Danny..." and with that you let your eyes close feeling the comfort of your best friend literally at your fingertips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best listened to with the song, to understand the parts. I know I clipped it short, but it called for it.  
> The song is Love Bites, by Def Leppard off their Hysteria album.

Rustling, movement, something was moving near you. It couldn't had been too long after you had fallen asleep that this began, could it? Your eyes popped open facing the wall Dan had a picture or two hanging from it. You felt your hand had been freed since when you turned back over it assisted you in helping. Once you did manage to face the shuffling and newly groaning person next to you, you raised up to try and see if he was awake, or just getting comfy.

"Mm-no.." a small mumble came from Dan's lips that had a sense of slight worry to them. "No...I-I'm scared...please..." the context of the mumbling had you instantly by Danny's side. You didn't think twice to slide over hearing what he could be working up to. Taking no chances, you curled yourself into him feeling him automatically hold you close needing to hang onto something. You knew this sort of thing happened with him. He'd been the one to call sometimes having had one only to wake up alone. It reminded you how fragile he actually was. In all his bravery his weakness still was something that held him captive in his sleep which scared you both.

As you felt him grip the back of your shirt tighter, you managed to rest a hand in his hair calling out softly to him hoping he'd be not so far away.

"Dannyyy..." your voice calm, warm, having a hint of sleep, but was raised a little higher in pitch. "Dannyyy..." you called out again only to hear him whimper either at the sound or whatever was troubling him in his nightmare. You tried again the same way but adding in the motion of gently brushing through his curls finally hearing something of a response.

"Please..." it was him almost begging for something. Whether to stop or not, you did continue needing him to be awake in order for your own worries that you had tucked away to disappear knowing he was at least conscious. "Please...fuck...don't...I-" it was a cut short small whimper again that had interrupted him. Feeling curious and yet still concerned, you brought your other hand to gently stroke his cheek even as he shook a little from the small trembles that vibrated against you.

"You don't what Danny, hm? What's wrong Dan?" you asked still in the same tone making sure to keep yourself calm. It was never a giveaway when he'd shoot straight up to start the yelling part, but you hoped this prolonged or even prevented it altogether at least. It was a moment again of him working through whatever it was before he responded quietly sounding so small compared to the limbs that had coiled around you.

"I don't...wanna...-love...you..." Dan's confession had your eyes blow wide. Nothing was expected of this and it had your mind racing. All the times he called you hun, all the savings, all the moments shared, each your head began to repuzzle together as something more maybe. You laid there, staring at him almost losing the last bit of calm you had left. It was a clearer jerk of him that had you brought back for a moment then.

Dan's body flinched in spasms telling you he was sinking deeper into it. You had drawn out the confession he could had been most fearful of but that didn't ring in your head a warning until you thought about this. Everything made sense as to his caution, claiming your fragileness in not just the most recent one, but other situations, his willing want to never be far from you, and making sure you knew for sure. It was all a lot to take in, but the alarms that were in your head had you blinking those racing thoughts back feeling the building become more rapid. Dan's hiss telling you he was taking in a hard breath was the only thing you had to barely warn you. Without thinking you placed more of yourself onto him, trying not to roll him over onto his back, but to ground him. Dan jerked hard then with a gasp again for air only to go silent with just the tiny pants as he met your face closest to his it had been ever.

It didn't dawn on you why he was looking over you wildly. Why in the dark you could see the shifting of white from his eyes appear in different places, as he looked over you trying to understand what had you close enough he could feel your exhales on him. His hands slowly relaxed, letting the fisted fabric release from them, and you barely caught him moving his legs to unwind from holding you in place. You gave him a moment not moving yourself though to come back to his head before saying anything. What almost had you brought back further in, was the soft touch of Dan's hand overlapping yours that still had been holding his cheek. He swallowed then took a breath before going over the normal protocol. "How bad?" he breathed out still touching your hand. You didn't know exactly how to answer him, your head almost had a delayed reaction time as you eventually answered him.

"It-it was b-building, I was um, asleep and you just were going into it waking me up from tossing and turning I guess, so I tried to ya know call out to you, and it just...are you okay?" you couldn't think of much else to say. It was him that concerned you, he was scared of something that involved his feelings. Dan blinked a couple times looking over you still only to put the ball back in your court.

"I'm, I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't think the game was that bad honestly, I mean gross, but..." his sentence dropped off as he looked you over. Examined you slightly almost as if he thought you were coming out of it with him. Which, you were in a sense, but your head only could grasp onto his words before this.

"Danny?" you managed to stroke his cheek with your thumb feeling the stubble that would be in full by the weekend. You sighed out trying to be patient as he debated on how he further wanted you two to share space somehow. His thumb oddly that had been over your hand still slightly moved to feel your joints in your own that had been sliding across his skin. His other had curled behind your neck to barely rest in your hair. You hadn't noticed until his fingers very slowly brushed through it that he even had done so. When he relaxed feeling alright like this, your own self let your tensed figure do the same. You both were falling into a new state that could be dangerous depending on where this was going to go conversation wise.

"Hm?" Dan hummed out his acceptance to let you ask what you needed as he more relaxed grew comfortable soothing you in some way as well.

"What did you dream of?" your question couldn't be more blunt really. You knew he always didn't remember, but with the way his responses had come through, it seemed as though this one was vivid. You got part of the answer when his hand stopped feeling yours, only to rest on your side pulling you to tuck under his chin. His head was traveling back through the details and it was apparent when he shook with a small noise that had you brushing his hair back trying to sooth him again.

"Hushhh...take your time, it's okay...shh..." your voice took on the same tone as when he was sleeping which had him slowly stop his trembling. His nosed pressed into the top of your head with a sniffle as he hugged you tight.

"I'm sorry..." was muted into your hair but sounded as if Dan really was apologizing. Like he had done something so wrong to you that he needed to actually let you know even if it had been a dream. Your arms hugged his bare torso back as you reassured him again.

"It's okay Danny...you're okay...it was a dream..." you cooed to him not even realizing it. It was a moment that didn't cross your mind. It was all easy. Everything about him and you was never a fight. This came as naturally as the friendship had. Dan sniffled again tensing up as he tried to come to terms with something about this. It was on him and his time to explain how he needed to. You patiently listened as he did so.

"It's not...okay. I remember it, and it's just been a thing I been dealing with. I would have told you, but I didn't want to scare you. I mean I totally like fuckin' freaked myself out here. Clearly though, I guess I need to talk about it cause this is the second night I've done this. It's the second time I've dreamt of you, and I'm super sorry you had to be here." Dan you could hear trying not to cry over the entire deal. He was dreaming of you, something was nagging him inside to come to terms with. You felt your eyes close and squeeze tightly trying not to scare him more than what he clearly was already doing to himself.

"Danny..." you breathed out hearing your own emotions sadly come through, it was gonna be another cry you both shared, but this not involving something just in your lives. It was involving directly the two of you. "Danny...I'm not...I don't want you to be scared...you can tell me...please tell me...what's wrong?" your voice was cracking and you knew he was feeling it bad. His lips you felt press on your hair trying to comfort you both. He was trying to do this himself, but hadn't realized he needed you to save him as well.

"It's not...I mean it is wrong...but fuck-" Dan's small cry interrupted him. You pushed yourself back some and took his face in your hands. He was so weak from the emotional weight that his head simply fell onto your crown. His tears you heard in the quiet hit the sheet while his sniffles had reached their end with his nose plugging up. His hold on you was again him gripping onto your shirt bracing himself. You hushed him again softly trying to get him to relax.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, it's not wrong, whatever you need to talk about I'm here, I'm always here Danny, it's okay..." you tried again hearing him whimper with how hard it was for him. He wound up from resting on your head to tucking his slowly into the crook of your neck. His sobs came through then and you felt how warm he was from becoming so emotional.

"I-I'm scared..." Dan tried to speak through his emotions but wound up squeaking almost. You took a deep breath keeping from adding to it letting the tears silently fall as you talked him through it.

"What are you scared of Danny?" you prompted him. Felt as though maybe if you reached into the little boy inside he'd be able to tell you. Sure enough it was slowly going to happen.

"I'm-I'm scared of me...I'm scared of you...I'm scared that if I tell you, you'll leave. I don't want that, okay? I just am scared-of just...I'm scared cause I really love you and I'm scared of that!" Danny pressed his nose further into your skin. You felt the shudder that rocked him and you and it was hard to bite back your own cries feeling like you could relate with his pain. You had been trying very hard to not read into him lately. To take him as casual as you could keeping reality on your main sights, but here it was, the gut feeling being admitted to you that you swore off was wrong. You tightly held onto his curls combing through them as you kept yourself level as you responded.

"It's okay...Danny...I um I l-ove you too...okay? I mean it...and I know you're scared of feelings and I don't want you to think it'll change us," you felt him needing to see you which you maneuvered so he could raise his head to meet your eyes, "we're a perfect team, we can work through the scary things...not alone you're not, I promise, I been thinking about it too..." you admitted openly hearing him holding his breath. His crying had fallen to small sobs again, but he remained still letting you get it out. He was listening, like you listened for him. When you let the rest drop off into an obvious silence, you felt him shift to touch your cheek tenderly.

"You mean this...don't you?" his question was a whisper, but was not asking in tone, but finalizing your thoughts. Your head shook as you gave him a small 'yes' feeling his thumb stroke away the trails your emotions had left. It was a moment to think. To reel it all in as the silence blanketed again over the both of you. It always was again as well, Dan to not let it get so quiet, however. "So what do we do? Do-, do you want us to do this, or like, do we save it for morning-sleep on it, or do we take shit slow, like I'm so lost here hun...I don't...what do you want?" Dan's head was coming through his words. His over-thinking was taking it's turn to come out which had you shifting to get near his lips but not to kiss him. Your strange test in yourself was to see how you felt being in his space, more than a friend's space, being intimately close with him was what you had no idea about being, but when you did find yourself wanting to be closer you knew for the sake of the moment he was at least what you wanted. Yet, again, your reality set in remembering that moments are moments, and this deserved some time to be thought of before possibly destroying a friendship. You exhaled onto his lips before pulling back with a sniffle to see him.

"I want...us...but I want us to think about it. Ya know? I want to be sure, and I can say I'm sure, but it takes two to make this work how we're talking. I'm not into the um, the whole, frequent late-night-call. If I feel something for someone, I'd hope to mean the same to them, which, Danny, you mean a lot to me." You had told him his worth in your eyes many times. He was your number one in your life with how he had been so supportive in anything you did. Though in the context you said this again, it was in a different light, it was in a new sense, he was the world to you, and now that you had embraced it-it was now a ticking time bomb almost you had just asked him to defuse. You felt Dan take these words into mind, hearing him swallow but not come back with some sad excuse. It was still Dan, he was still your best friend, he knew where he was expected to give reason, and just how much.

"Give me time? Like...I know I want us too...but this being such a weird moment with how to come about this...I just...I need a moment? Is that okay? I heard you tell me that to take one and I'm just...I'm taking it? You want to think this over, okay, that's yeah that's fine. I'm just, I'm still sorry we had to wind up here. You mean a lot to me too, and I just, I'm super-spazzy and I feel fuckin' terrible to lay this on you right now." Dan's sincerity was him naturally. He was always sure to tell you when he was wrong; he'd tell anyone he was honestly. You took in his words again nodding slowly hearing him, hearing him slowly retreating back trying to avoid the fear again. You knew that if it was the case though, he'd wind up in the same night terror. So with that you whispered an 'okay', but didn't slide back to your side of the bed, no. Instead you curled into him tucking yourself back under his chin feeling him relax back into the mattress with you snuggling each other.

It was a moment though of shifting from him, before you reached up feeling him still. Your hand again rested on his cheek and your voice came through.

"What's wrong?" you asked sincerely as he sighed seeming a little tense.

"I'm nervous, sorry..." Dan mumbled feeling probably a little embarrassed you had caught on to him.

"What about? About the us thing?" you further pushed needing him to stop hiding so much.

"I um, n-no, not currently, just the night terror thing...I'm scared I'll have another..." Dan's voice was soft, indeed as he said, nervous. You hummed acknowledging his words, before shifting to nuzzle him. 

"Hey..." you breathed onto him soothing him further, "you want me to sing to you?" You offered quietly knowing that sometimes Dan did relax with music. His small chuckle that came out warm, and content, had you smile against him, but still let him choose.

"I, um, sure? I never knew you could sing?" he was trying to look down at you but gave in seeing how you had positioned yourself. You quietly giggled before gently beginning to rub his chest.

"I can't, but for you? I'll try..." you offered further. Dan's hum with a small snicker had you believing he was smiling down at you before kissing your hair.

"Okay..." he whispered almost quietly excited to hear this. You felt him rub your back easing you from nerves that had indeed sprang up. You just committed to trying to sing, a talented singer, back to sleep. Before you sighed out you did also remember, this singer, did indeed, care about you as well. Which meant, he'd indeed take the offer of the gesture to be sweet, rather than judge you on performance. With that being in your head as a reminder you quietly breathed out the first lyric thinking of anything he'd be able to rest to. It was an odd ballad that had popped into your head, but you ran with it.

"When you make love-do you look in your mirror..." you started off hearing Dan inhale quietly in recognition.

"Who do you think of-does he look like meee..." his voice softly rung in over yours making you sigh...

"D-do you tell lies-say that it's foreverrr..." you continued on letting him have his time to create this moment with you.

"Do you think twice-or just touch and seeee..." he stroked your hair as you sung more.

"Ooo babe..." you felt a smile come onto your lips.

"Ohhh-yeahh" Dan softly followed knowing it in his sleep he mentioned once.

"When you're alone-do you let go..." you came in trying to keep it soothing remembering it was a lullaby, in a way, still.

"Are you wild and willinggg-or is it just for show...come on..." he added in the break of it feeling you shaking against him now unable to not snicker from the quiet tone, but feel he purposely put into it to make you feel better with him.

"I-I don't wanna touch you too much baby...." You were full on grinning into him feeling him pressing a little firmer with his hands.

"Cause making love to you might drive me crazyyy..." he enclosed your legs with his singing in your ear then.

"I know you think that love is the way you make ittt..." you sung back to him then still letting the softness be in your tone.

"But I don't wanna be there when you decide to break it..." Dan's lips kissed your hair again as the almost sad declaration in the lyrics was a message to you from him.

"Love bites..." you split it up for him hearing him exhale the next part.

"Love bleeds-it's bringing me to my knees..." he again was sounding as if he had been confessing it through the lyrics.

"Love lives..." you almost then realized it was a musical argument similar to the one he was having with himself.

"Love dies...it's no surprise..." Danny breathed out through his nose letting you come in still.

"Love begs-love pleads..." you shifted to look up at him, meeting his eyes in the dark.

"It's what I need..." Danny whispered stroking your cheek to slowly lean in. His lips placed a butterfly kiss on yours holding it only for a moment. You felt your own slight frustration creeping in knowing neither of you were going to make it tonight. You sighed shaking your head before cutting into the middle of your guys' lovely duet.

"This was supposed to be for you to help you sleep." your stern yet slightly playful tone had you poking his chest as well. Danny pressed another kiss on the side of your lips with a small chuckle that told you he was digging it too much.

"Old habits baby..." he whispered in his playful nonchalant tone he'd only used on the phone with you. Usually by that point you told him good-night and hung up laughing with him. Here? You were unable to hang up, let the same avoiding tricks he was using bury the realness that you two were so close to that danger zone, it wasn't even funny. You made a frustrated noise that was a usual sign for him to knock it off, but instead he exhaled a laugh through his nose then kissed your own with a small command. "Hush and sing your part...I like this."

"Finnee..." you let him have it in a small whine. You cleared your throat then sung on, "when I'm with you-are you somewhere else..." you held less of a soft tone, but kept it between you both. Danny remained hovered over you as he sang back to you.

"Am I getting' through-or do you please yourself..." he nuzzled your forehead unable to stop himself.

"When you wake up-will you walk out..." you almost were asking him in your own parts feeling the need to hold his cheek gently.

"It can't be loveee-if it's thrown abouttt..." Dan shook his head slowly lost in the song, and in you.

"Ooo babe...." you couldn't help but kiss his jaw line lightly, you were keeping it safe still like he was trying.

"I don't wanna touch you too much babyyy...." Dan answered back to your thoughts confessing in a way again.

"Cause makin' love to you might drive me crazy...." You admitted in your mind the song almost had you and him pinned. A yawn soon though interrupted your part by the end.

"Love bites-love bleeds..." Dan sung out, but when he realized you were getting tired he hushed you continuing on for you while cradling you as he sung against your skin softly. "It's bringing me to my knees...Love lives-love dies...it's no surprise, love begs-love pleads..." Danny realized it was only a moment before your hand on his chest relaxed. In the moment he had been the one to sing you to sleep instead. He did however finish it out unable to help himself, " _You're_ what I neeeed..." Dan held you close as he kissed your forehead once more letting his eyes close in pain and content all in one. The song was so close to home for him with you it was scary. "I love you..." he whispered to deaf ears sadly. The only response he had to hold onto was your entire person still snuggled into him. He finished his confession before closing his eyes, proud he at least finally said it.

"I'm not afraid of loving you baby...I'm afraid of losing you."


	3. Chapter 3

You had fallen out pretty hard after the events of the prior night only to wake to something that stuck a ping of fear through you. As you turned over you came across the empty side of Dan’s bed. It was almost a strange feeling of a one night stand you’d only ever experienced a handful of times, but you had been left in his bed and not vice versa.

Your eyes drifted looking for any signs of where he could possibly be. Dan usually was good with leaving something or anything to assure you he hadn’t gone far. It was a moment of sitting up to search when you heard steps coming from the kitchen into the living room.

“No, no, I can come in man it’s cool. I just gotta drop her off and be right there.” Dan was on the phone with Arin you assumed. It must had been a day where the random come ups of further series ideas had sprung motivating his hard-working friend to drop a line not wanting to lose the moment. You scooted towards the end of the bed after stretching to see Dan coming towards his room looking at you. His expression was neutral, but was explained why when you saw he had been put on hold. He held up a finger asking you to hold on a moment which caused you to take back the idea to just get ready to go. Instead, you tucked your legs under you waiting patiently. You were trying very hard to avoid the alarms sounding in your head telling you he was going to have a talk about all of this now that it was morning.

You had thrown a blanket around you getting almost comfy again when Dan let Arin go. He sighed as he shoved his phone in his back pocket. When his eyes met yours he looked as though he was hurting some. You automatically did reach out for him to take your hand, when he does you pull a little to crawl back on the bed sitting across from you. He remains holding your hand as he tilts his head looking to you.

“How’d you sleep?’ Dan asks trying to keep himself intact. What you hadn’t known was that he had been up for a bit. Wracking his mind over all of this. It was overwhelming him, but he was trying his best to keep that down until he could discuss more with Arin maybe later.

“Fine, actually, you?” you look him over again seeing him once again thinking about something. His mind was always going no matter what was going on in his life. You blinked at him waiting while he occasionally rubbed his thumb over your knuckles as if he held a worry stone.

“I-I slept fine, uh too? I mean once I fell asleep again. Thank you by the way for being here, for saving me, ya know was super-amazing that you didn’t like freak out. I really need that for those moments; someone who can be there to just hold me.” Dan smiled only a little of his usual crooked grin. You scooted forward some testing to see what was too much too soon still. Dan watched you invade a little of his space before you stopped only knowing for yourself you’d be comfortable where you were. Your knees were a few inches from his as you reached to take his other hand with a small smile yourself.

“I’m glad you think that. It yeah is scary, but I’ve heard about your worse ones. I mean, I’m always gonna be a call or text away Danny. You know that, hell, you’ve already called me after a few before. So you’re welcome for sort of doing what I could ya know?” you shrugged trying to play it in the middle. Your sincerity was leaning more towards the idea of a girlfriend-context rather than a friend. You watched Dan’s gaze drop again with a big sigh before he looked up as he nodded.

“Yeah, was great. I like, I totally find it comforting that I can call you and you’re there. Thank you back, really hun, for just, for being you. I like you, still, trust me.” Dan smiled up at your face watching your cheeks color some. Your entire person was holding on to his words and you hated every second of it. He hadn’t made a move to kiss you again, he hadn’t seemed too excited about all this like before, maybe you had made a mistake with the events last night. “I do um, I wanted us ya know to get up and chill and talk like I said last night, but um, I’m sure you heard that sadly those plans are gonna have to wait. I figured ya know, maybe we’ll both be getting the chance to think more? I mean time away is fine right? Cause we did agree this was big, so I mean, if you’re still wanting to?” Dan was offering the ball towards your court which had you easing up only a little. You nodded as confident as you could, trying to process what this meant. Dan for once was going to have to be trusted in a different sense you were only used to with guys that were a definite interest. It was the action almost as if you had passed him a note in school and now were going to have to wait till the end of the day for a reply. Dan reached to brush a strand of hair back while you both smiled only a little wider at the other.

“I’m still wanting to, yeah. I mean of course we did agree to take time, so um, why not I grab my stuff, we head out, drop me off and sort of take it easy? Is that okay too?” you had no idea why you were doing it. You just wanted to go, but part of you wanted him suddenly to tell you no rush. Sadly, though, he smiled as he slid off the bed to grab up for things before mentioning to meet you by the door when you were good.

You got your shoes on that you had brought in after using the bathroom only to come back in to look around his room again. It was a weird new feeling. You had been in there so many times, but it was strange to feel like a chill come through you. Almost like as if the room changed with yours and Dan’s relationship. You shook your head quickly almost hoping it’d react like an Etch-a-Sketch before turning to head out to the car with him.

His SUV he shoved many things it so it was almost a small joke to you when he had made a small space just for your stuff in the back. When he had hopped back in to get the show on the road you noticed he turned up the music. Being this not an unusual thing, it had you wondering for a moment as well if he was also doing so to avoid conversation. You so far hadn’t noticed he pushed just for the one part of taking a moment to think, and not the other of actually talking about much. The bells and whistles though still were left on silent as you sat back letting the worries for a moment get lost till you got home

“Hey, I’ll call you tonight, okay? I don’t want that to change, got it?” Dan had pulled up almost in a shorter time it felt to you. He was looking over at you as he held your hand carefully. You were looking down not focusing on anything feeling as though your person was falling numb. Something in yourself told you this wasn’t right just taking off to separate ways. Again though you managed to look up with a smile and another nod before you found the words that could be neutrally taken. You even began to wonder why talking to him at this point was not as easy as it had been before.

“Yeah, just don’t be callin’ if you’re overtired, okay? You still need sleep. I promise I’ll be here though, I got a couple days off so, that’s nice.” You looked away from him and towards your apartment building. Dan squeezed your hand to bring your attention back to him. His motions had you definitely look only to be met with him leaning to kiss you sweetly. You felt the sparks on your lips like you had last night which left your head spinning. With reddening cheeks again, you smirked a little bashfully at him noticing he did finally smile wider showing his teeth that time. You chuckled as you got out to go grab your things from the tailgate he popped open. Once you rounded back having to come around his side he stopped you with a ‘hey’. “Hm? What?” You set your things down to lean on his window sill. Dan stuck his head out further to kiss your forehead with another crooked smile that actually had you biting your lip.

“I promise, we’ll talk soon. Don’t worry so much, I can see it. Now go see if you can beat that bastard for us, okay?” Dan chuckled with you over the idea of giving you that as a goal. To overcome the beasty that took you both on and eroded you guys down to nothing. With kiss to his cheek after stepping on your toes to reach, you gathered your bags again to head inside. Dan always waiting for you to get in before pulling away. It was a strange fear that always came with good-byes that it was the last one you’d get to say. This time, for the first time, Dan’s departure was feeling no different than the rest.

Once you did get safely into your home, you sat your stuff down with a huff. The place was feeling a lot bigger than usual seeing as though everything in you had been left to sadly describe only as, off. Your head was still unsure of a lot of things. The opposite personalities that Dan had from night to day really was bothering you. It was left with a reassurance mixed with a kiss that had been your life-raft. Nothing was making sense why you felt such ways until later on that night.

You had been sitting there watching your character die for the millionth time when a text came through. Your phone was on the table beside you vibrating away until you unlocked the screen. To no surprise it was Dan explaining he had to stay late. With a shrug, your thumbs helped type out the reply of another casual statement being to take care and you guys could just talk tomorrow. Dan’s short, yet simple, ‘ok’ came through as a sign he was probably busy. Arin once in a while did ride them until nothing was left so the message didn’t actually bug you.

What did however, was the silence you had been sitting in. Sure the game had its own noise to it of course, but usually you also had music on or something else continuously going. You sighed looking over to your laptop case knowing it was just you being lazy by that point when the feeling of not wanting to do all the work to get it came time mind. Eventually, though, you decided that catching up with the Grump’s channel could be a way to pass the time. It had its moments Dan would just let you watch for yourself so as the reaction could be genuine when it came down to the funnier stories. The last one that had you rolling had been a good one featuring his dad. When you did play the new one however, a topic came up that had your curiosity peaking.

The theme began, then the intro to the episode had Dan alongside Arin, discussing matters of dating. When Dan got down to the harder truth, it came out again, that he wasn’t able to still swallow the idea. His reasoning was the excuse of work and his just personal habits, but something he said that when he did start feeling ‘warm and fuzzy’ his terrible habit to just not put himself in the harm’s way of letting another person down would usually spring up. This had you actually pausing the episode with a sick feeling in your stomach. If Dan was plotting this from the start, there was indeed a reason as to why he never said anything, why he did keep his feelings down, and also why he seemed very closed off to you earlier. You squeezed your eyes shut almost trying to shut out the newly learned information that suddenly had been relevant to you. It all pointed to a sad realization, and that was Dan was not breaking tradition anytime soon if he could help it. It was hurtful to know, but everything in you told you to break off your end now, go back to being friends, and let him know to forget about what happened. With that being so, sadly, as you made up your mind to start the process, you moved your things back into your room calling it an early night. It wasn’t like waiting up for Dan was needing to be a thing anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

It was almost later into the night when sleep took you. Images of passing memories had filled your mind ruining the idea of a smooth sailing into dream world. Dan's almost everything had consumed your mentality so it was almost less of a surprise when your mind came into consciousness again to your text tone going off. It was a melody you had made with Dan special for you of his song Unicorn Wizard. It was supposed to come off as a music box version just so he could text you and you'd know it be him. No one else had it due to the fact Dan and you had promised each other to have what he called "Super-Awesome Friend Tunes." It almost made you smile before opening your eyes to see what he had to say once the memory played on. Though, that came to a halt once the second message show in the preview screen on your notifications bar.

Dan: _I'm so sorry for waking you, if I did wake you, I really need you to come over here... ___

Dan: _Please, hun, I'm not okay, I'm sorry I didn't call, just please get here, I had another bad one... ___

__The last bit had you asking no questions. You responded with a 'on my way just breathe' as you flailed everything everywhere. It was of course now that you'd not be able to find a hoodie or something to cover you in the slightest. You eventually did give up however, running out the door with your keys in hand in your unicorn shorts and t-shirt. You hopped in your car trying to breathe yourself as the engine came to life. Dan shockingly had been quiet since the reply which meant he was either trying to give you a chance to get there, or it was actually really bad. You didn't care either way though, he was in need of you and some petty crap heard over the internet was going to have to wait. You tried not to speed and catch as few lights as possible. You hadn't noticed you were taking the way Dan usually did to get to you when you'd need him. It was almost ironic that you'd be tracing back to him in a sense._ _

__Your mind raced as you came down the street seeing Barry's car nowhere figuring he knew since you'd be home that he'd try you first. Barry was at first the only one willing to hold him through his harder times from the stories you were told. It was an amazing friendship Dan had with him that made you almost swell up with warmth knowing he had someone so kind looking after him. You did shake out the thoughts though trying to park behind Dan's SUV only to see he hadn't left much room. You noticed the lights were on in the house as you shut off the car wondering if he was waiting on the couch._ _

__You approached the front door hearing nothing from the other side. Dan usually met you when these sort of things happened right as you pulled up. It was almost a mystery until someone else had kicked you out of your head._ _

__"Oh my god, I'm so, so sorry, I know this is really bad of me, and I know you're confused but he's been screaming for you." You were pulled inside to the living room by a 5'6, blonde, green eyes, with slightly messy hair and makeup, no pants, hickeys on her neck, and a Starbomb shirt on that you knew was Dan's as soon as the aroma of him hit you when she had stopped to explain. It came up barely passed her panties that shown as she sat down biting on her thumb nail._ _

__You hadn't moved from where she had tugged you inside to due to the fact you couldn't believe it. Dan hadn't even been the one to message you, she did. Which meant Dan lied, about a lot, and one of those lies must had heard about you wherever he had found her, there was no other explanation to it. You kept looking her over still not believing it. She almost looked freaked out beyond belief as her leg started to bounce. She noticed you hadn't moved either so she added on nervously her side some. "I met him at the bar, okay? He didn't tell me much, just that he had no idea what to do. Said he had night terrors, but honestly I believed it more as a pickup line, ya know? Like he needed a teddy bear, we came back here and-"_ _

__"Stop." You held up your hand watching her immediately silence herself. You were about to bid her good night feeling the fire in you rising until a yelp with your name sounded from the bedroom. You tossed your keys on the table before jogging into the room. You had heard the rustling down the hall only to be thrashing from what you could see in the dark. There Dan was, under his covers like any other time whimpering with the mixed hyperventilation. You had wondered how bad he got before she even thought to message you. You slipped off your shoes before stepping closer to his side. It would have been more of a risk to face his limbs with how unpredictable he had been. You pulled the covers back and slid in wrapping your arms around his front feeling him jerk slightly until you called to him._ _

__"Danny..." you whispered in his ear still hanging on not letting him move much. You were sturdy like he was, but had a little more weight to hold him down with. Dan whined when it must had reached him because a small 'No', fell from his lips. "Dannyyy...I'm here...wake up..." you called again hearing him fight it. His mind was at war with believing if you had been there or not. You reached with the arm he'd be laying on to brush his curls back to rest your lips on the back of his neck knowing he'd have to wake up to be sure. When the sensation did hit him though, he stilled at least before sounding like he was attempting to control his breathing. All the while you hadn't noticed his lady of the night watching from the doorway in complete awe of how well he responded to you._ _

__You let him lay there not sure whether to move for another moment until a gasp of him initially coming back sounded. In an instant, you ducked feeling him flip over to see who had a hold of him. When his eyes met yours, they widened bigger than you had ever seen. He was stone cold busted, and now having to live with the fact you still came running to him after he had wronged you. His immediately startle had him propped on his elbow shaking his head. He was whispering a string of 'no's' as he grew more and more hurt that you only laid there letting him figure it out instead of condemning him. You weren't going to do this now, nor wanted to even with how hurt you were. Your only goal your mind set was to get him back to sleep knowing he had work in the morning. You reached out to stroke his cheek feeling the tears that had fallen leave trails on his cheeks._ _

__"I can't, wh-why are you here?" Dan sniffled holding onto your wrist. You were going to answer until a voice cut in finally making her presence known._ _

__"You were screaming for her. I went in your phone, and texted her saying it was you. I guess I'll give you guys a moment..." She, whoever she was, stepped from her post back into the living room. Your attention was back on Dan whom kept staring at his doorway for a moment until you called back to him._ _

__"Hey," your voice was as comforting as you could manage being deep down mad at the both of you. Yourself more than him though, you should had just done the duty of waking him up then left, though, something kept you grounded to him, kept you wanting to be sure he was okay. Dan did look back to you waiting for you to say what you needed, you decided to just tug for him to come close and started off what worked before, "When you make love-do you look in your mirror..." you sung a little quieter than you had the first time. Dan's sniffle again was not him joining in, but a preparation to keep questioning you._ _

__"No, why did you come? I avoided you..." Dan whimpered but unable to not hold you to him. You hushed him stroking his curls again._ _

__"Hush, sing your part." You commanded quietly. Dan swallowed shakily before whispering out his verse._ _

__"Wh-who do you think of-does he look like m-me...no seriously I ran, and I lied, why are you even doing this?!" Dan's unanswered questions were making him panic. You kissed his forehead ignoring him as you continued._ _

__"Do _you __tell lies-and say that it's forever..." you enunciated your change up hearing him cry just a little knowing what you were doing._ _ _

___"This isn't gonna help...just-" Dan begged more sounding smaller and you cut him off._ _ _

___"Sing, Daniel." You were shorter with him that time. You heard him gulp only to shakily keep going._ _ _

___"D-do y-ou think twice..." Dan's voice cracked as he tried to do as told, but you knew he was beating himself up the farther you got._ _ _

___"Or just touch and see..." you sung back to him not noticing you were pressing him into you. Your subconscious didn't want to hurt, but he was the one that hurt you, when usually he was the one that made things better. It was a war in your heart and mind all over again. How were you to find comfort in this. It wasn't long before Dan relaxed after finishing it out with no more side arguments to talk. Though sadly at the time it ended you were shaking just wanting to get out before the dam broke. Dan was fully holding you as you held him whispering he was sorry and how he'd understand if you'd hate him. You felt him clinging to you just as hard though when another interruption was at his doorway._ _ _

___"I should go...I can get a taxi. You guys sound like you need to talk about a lot." The blonde was already heading to pick up her things when you immediately let go of Dan jumping out of his bed. You touched her back looking back to him. In the dawn's light, you could see how broken he was watching you leave. You nodded to the bed only to leave them both with._ _ _

___"He's all yours." Before taking up your own shoes not even slipping them on as you headed for the door. Dan's cries for you to come back were going to haunt you, but he'd be the last to know. You grabbed your keys almost forgetting them barely hearing him telling her to wait to leave until you did and he'd get her home. You almost wanted to shout back nothing mattered with you anymore, but figured he'd catch on when you'd make the promise to yourself to lose all contact with him. You needed space, you needed to re-find yourself without him attached to everything you remembered. It was all coming down in a crumbling state only worsening when you got home. You couldn't help but torture yourself one more time seeing the voicemail icon on the lock screen as you plugged it back into charge. You laid yourself down again hitting speaker hearing Dan's mutual hurt as he let you go like you had wanted._ _ _

___Through broken sobs, and cracking vocals his voice came through reaching out but knowing all too well he was too late:_ _ _

____P-please, d-don't do this...I know you-'re gonna, and I so fucking don't blame you...baby I'm no good, I'm not the man you need in your life, and I'm so fucking sorry...I've ruined everything like I always do, and it fucking kills me, th-that you still saved me...I love you...and I'm so fucking sorry...I promise you're g-gonna always be in m-my heart...god I'm so- ___ _ _ _

____You barely heard it cut off from your own sobs as you clawed then clung to your pillow. The song that was only meant to be a lullaby, was the entire situation. It killed you to even try to calm yourself with it, still missing your partner after all this mess._ _ _ _

____It was a few weeks in that you started waking up feeling under slept still not understanding why really. You knew why but at the same time with how you had thrown yourself into work, even finding a second job to stay busy with, how sleep didn't just take you fully under. You hadn't been remembering any of the dreams you had been having, nor had you even tried._ _ _ _

____Your relationship with the grumps hadn't dwindled really either. Being too busy to hang out sort of took an obvious reason why no one really had talked with you in a while. Occasionally you'd text Arin, ask how him and Suzy were, maybe email Barry on breaks asking how the channel was coming. Everyone honestly was hearing from you at some point except one person who hadn't made anymore attempts after his last call._ _ _ _

____You had kept the voicemail in a sick fashion to remind yourself not to go back. To not think that it would work out just because he begged. He was begging for forgiveness, not your heart. In a sick way if you had to admit it though you both knew he had it from the get go. Being whatever context, it was still his. He still had a special place in it, but sadly...you never had his either. It was always his own, he hated sharing, he said this. He even shown this the night you came over meeting face to face the reality that literally called you over to prove that to you. It always crossed your mind in the mornings though, the entire downfall of your guys' friendship._ _ _ _

____It would replay until you were again headfirst in work or work-related things. Always a nice reminder that slowly brought less tears, yes, but still sucked starting your days with a cup of coffee mixed in with some sadness on the side. The fading of that hurt always was about midday on the workdays not showing its ugly face again until you woke up the next morning. In a strange sense, you liked it that way; going from sleepless nights of crying to just it being a morning routine. Whatever the case though, something still ate at you to wonder about his end. To ask yourself for a split second if he was still hurting, or had marked that off as a simple hit and run in a way. You had no idea though those thoughts would be answered sooner than you expected._ _ _ _

____For a lot can happen in the middle of the night when you sit on repressed emotions, avoid people, and keep heartbreaking voicemails. Also, try not to forget who was the one to save you and protect you in the past. Because as much as you never wanted to admit it, nor show anyone, Dan was still on speed dial, and thank god for that. He was going to be needing to be there the night your own demons had come to play._ _ _ _


	5. Chapter 5

It was almost like a gun shot. The banging in your ears, all the screaming, the clawing, just trying to come to the surface but unable to find direction had you gasping for air. You were drowning. A weight on you had you. Images of that dark, crooked, smirk taunted you. You could hear her giggles as he eyed you while kissing her flesh, making her mewl. You wanted nothing more than to shut your eyes, cover your ears, and find the exit. Sadly, though, everywhere was a wall. No doors existed in the room you were locked in only to pick or choose which to cover up.

You'd squeeze your eyes closed, only to hear him and her increase in volume. You'd hear her soothing him, while he clung onto her. He'd whisper to her your name, and through the intoxication she'd already known it wasn't her he wanted, but stood in for you seeing as though it sufficed for a good night. You'd only take so much before covering your ears only to have your eyes force back open to seeing him holding her, kissing her, lazily clinging on like he was desperate for just being able to brace himself against something alive. It was torture to you being hit with this. The first time in a long time, you were remembering dreams, it just was horrible that it kicked it off with this one.

It had started out as his face, his warm embrace, and smelling his scent. His curls would get in his eyes and you could feel the softness as you brushed them back revealing his smile. No too long after though hands creeped around his shoulders. They weren't your own, but it was another moment something then held you in place forcing you to watch lose sight of you only to turn to her. It was then you noticed you had pinned yourself to his wall. Frozen in place, locked onto the scene that could had been before you were reached that night. You could almost hear his heart race when he kissed her in your own ears. It was then you pinned it louder than gunshots until you wound up where you had been presently.

In no time to lose though, with how quickly your subconscious shifted, you were unable to block out one or the other again left to hear him pleasing her only to keep calling out for you. Her voice in response to only his first shorter name, or a petname. You were screaming into the void pleading for him to stop or at least look at you. When nothing worked you tried again to find somewhere to hide. The last option you finally realized though was to sink down in the corner feeling the heavy weight taking you down. You were left unwillingly forced to witness through your own eyes the sick image before you. It was what you were left with hearing and seeing before something closed off your oxygen causing you to go black.

"FUCK!" You shot up from your slumber breathing at alarming rates. Your entire body was sweating profusely as your eyes darted around your dark room. No one else was in there, nothing else was holding you down. You still however were having a hard time calming yourself feeling the lightheaded sensations coming on. You couldn't believe it, it happened. You had your own episode at the worst of times.

Your body shook after another moment still detecting the false danger even after you were aware of your consciousness. It was slipping into a panic attack that had you tunneling. Your breathing was in your own ears as your jaw locked from tension as well. Your hands tingled while they sweat in the cool air like it didn't matter about the California heat. Your eyes went wide feeling your heart the skip once, twice, and in an instant there was a ringing in your ear.

"H-hello?" a groggy voice wafted into your ear drum making you gasp for a long breath with only a sob to come out. In another second Dan was yelling for you into your ear sounding alarmed. "(Y/n)?! Oh god hun are you home?! What's wrong?! Breathe for me! Fuck it I'm coming honey, I'll be right there don't hang up, stay with me!" Dan was panicking which set you worse you only could keel over clutching the phone as the shaking increased. Your sobs from terror and panic had you unable to talk to him. To tell him to not come, that he was the cause of all this, that he didn't matter to you-just like you didn't matter to him, he was only guilty still and was the real reason he was coming for you and nothing else.

"D-" you tried his name only to hear him trying to hush you over the phone. His engine was coming through his mic telling you he was speeding. You knew he knew where the key was and remained frozen where you were. It wasn't really a choice if you could move anyway. Another second passed feeling like eternity when the call ended. You shook harder for a moment recognizing a shudder and soon were hit with a wave of cold. Not realizing Dan had been outside you tried to at least rock yourself.

"I'M COMIN' I'M HERE!" Dan burst through your front door following the wail you produced not wanting to see him. He flung open the bedroom door to see you in a ball sitting up on the bed. Dan shed everything he had just thrown on not thinking about anything else but your safety as he threw himself beside you in bed wrapping his anything around you. "Shh, I'm here, I know...it's okay..." Dan pulled your stiff self into him rocking you back and forth hushing your cries as he rubbed your back. His head was resting against yours as he used his other hand to brush through your hair as smooth as he could. Your being was sore, it was tired, and you still in your racing mind demanded answers but had a haze going on from the slow comedown of your episode.

"Da-an..." you cried out softer to him trying to find a way to brace yourself. Your hands had no idea whether to hold his curls or cling to the blankets around you. Dan shifted letting you rest them in his hair giving you something real to hang onto. Something alive. You felt yourself being unwound from the ball you had curled into slowly as he pressed you flatter to his chest.

Dan had still been rocking you slowly listening to your whimpers before he began humming. It was a familiar tune that had you tense up just a little from remembering what happened. Dan cradled you more into him pressing his lips to your hair.

"Come on...start it off hun..." Dan encouraged softly for you to try and sing first like you had but something still was holding on to your vocals. You only cringed making a sad sound that had him shift again to bring you slowly down flat back on the bed. Dan let you snuggle into him with his help as he breathed in then took his turn, "When you make love-do you look in your mirror..." Dan kept his tone like you had both times. Feeling you tense up gripping onto his arm.

"Nnnn..." you tried to protest only getting the first letter out before tears over took you again. Dan scooted back hearing the choking when you began to cough bringing you to face him. Through teary-eyes you saw him concerned for you as he tried to sooth you still.

"Breathe for me, you have to relax, I can't sing this alone anymore, not without you..." Dan hit the spot in your heart and mind where you found enough strength to cry out to him.

"Yes you can! You said it!" Your outburst had him startle looking to you then with wide eyes.

"Who said?" he asked accusingly was he held your chin. Your lip quivered as you found your voice again while tears streamed down your face longer.

"You did!" you childishly called him out feeling a sob coming through. Dan's mouth parted not understanding nor believing this tone you were taking. He brushed back your hair but still held on to you not letting you hide.

"When did I say?" he asked a little less stern. You looked to the end of the bed knowing your laptop was near there. When you met his eyes you swallowed hard trying to explain.

"On-on the show, in-in the episode, and it's true you don't need me!" you blurted out the last part trying to get away from his gaze. Dan's breathing hitched hearing this knowing what you were referring to.

"I do so need you, do you know old those episodes are hun?" Dan tried to break through your walls again but wasn't aware you reinforced them lately.

"It doesn't matter! I don't matter to you, I'm just a guilt case cause you felt bad! You never wanted me back around, we were never gonna talk about shit, you lied to me, how could you?!" You pleaded, accused, assumed, and let the emotions fly. You had Dan backed into a corner he made all on his own forcing him to watch and listen like you had to in your nightmare. Dan took it too as he bit his lip looking away for the first time feeling the heat.

"I-" he stopped dead having nothing but an apology to give. You sniffled violently only to cry more. Dan looked back shaking his head having tears of his own start to fall in his silent cry that he does. He reached to cup your face almost shocked you didn't move. "I didn't know...I don't know! I called and was in the car, I was out front! I was lost, and I didn't know! I didn't know how to talk to you, I run, I don't know how to fucking do shit okay?! I never wanted this before I didn't wanna love you cause this is what it turns into just fucked up messes and hurt! It never works out with me, I can't be a boyfriend, I can't be committed I can't fucking put myself there and stay there, there are fights, and stupid shit that comes with it, and I can't deal with that! I can't! I know you want me to and I just can't! I can't be that person! But for some fucking reason!" Dan paused taking a breath as he cried for a moment before reeling it in to softly look and speak to you, "b-but for some, reason...I keep wanting to try to for you, and I am terrified." Dan shown he was defeated by hanging his head watching his own tears fall. You remained letting him hold your head forcing to see how he was still affected too. That was one question you got answered. It earned him a gentle stroke on his cheek that had him breathe out rigidly between you two.

"Hey..." you sniffled hearing your voice croak. Dan shook a little not meeting your eyes. "Danny..." you brushed his hair back realizing that this was either the calm before a storm, or just the calm after. Whichever it was Dan was there with you, and you there with him. You shifted to reach closer to his face with yours hearing him barely take a breath and hold it.

"N-no..." Dan quietly protested sounding week as you curled into him. He was saying one thing though, but it was almost automatic that you felt him hold you tightly against him. His arms enveloped you and his legs bent taking yours pinning you to him in time to feel him shudder again. It vibrated the two of you a little rougher than the first time you had been like this.

"Danny...please..." you whispered to him.

"I can't, I don't..." Dan breathed out losing his voice. It was cracking under his emotions. You held his chin then, turning the tables making him look at you.

"Daniel..." you still whispered remembering he responded to soft and gentle whereas you had more of a stern approached needed to be taken with you. It was perfect because you two had those aspects for the other. It worked that way, like everything else easily did. Dan looked to your eyes finally seeming hurt more to do so than when he avoided you. Your thumb softly went over the dimple in his chin which you glanced to then back into his eyes seeing he was trying to listen. You instead though leaned closer trying not to startle him only to graze your lips over his hearing you both take in a shaky breath.

"Don't..." he barely whispered above a breath which had you stop thinking about it instantly. You gazed back up at him with wondering eyes seeing him closing his. There was more that needed to be said and you knew he had answers of his own he needed. You chose a different route in saying what you knew would get him to ask.

"I love you..." you breathed out to him just as quiet hearing him almost hyperventilate for a moment until he calmed himself a tad.

"Why...why do you?" Dan questioned looking upset over this, "I-I hurt you...I was wrong, and a fuckin' idiot I don't deserve it..." you let Dan say his bit before you explained. He was not gonna accept it at first and you realized it was BEFORE the storm.

"You do deserve it..." you tried to start it that way knowing he'd shake his head. When Dan did so he also countered you stubbornly.

"I don't...I'm not a good person. I hurt the one I love, I took comfort in someone else because I couldn't face them. I-" he tried to finish but you cut him off.

"Dan I get it though, I understand! You're scared, it's okay to be!" you looked at him feeling your eyes widen as he squeezed his shut still fighting you.

"No it's not, you're wrong! You're so totally wrong! You shouldn't had been dragged into this, I should've taken you home, I should've hid my phone not letting her text you, it's not fair for you in this! You're innocent in this, stop trying to convince me I am too! Because I'm not!" Dan tried to get up and you found yourself jumping up to straddle his lap gripping his shoulders.

"Listen to me! I understand, and I'm not gonna let you tell me otherwise! You got scared, and still are scared, I hear you I got it, but you have to cut yourself slack with this being new! You know this! You're just being stubborn cause you refuse to believe you deserve to be loved!" You got in his face feeling him rest back on his hands as he went through different expressions that all seemed different forms of scowling. When you finished he leaned closer to you starting off quiet then building as he went.

"No, no, you, listen to me. I deserve the names, I deserve the hurt, the pain, all from my actions. You, have NO RIGHT, telling me what I fuckin' need, you hear me?! I AM A WORTHLESS ASSHOLE WHO WILL TAKE A WOMAN ONE NIGHT, AND LEAVE HER THE NEXT. I feel, no shame, no guilt, dropping them off with but a memory. DOES THAT SOUND LIKE STABLE TO YOU!? HUH!? CAUSE I'LL BE DAMNED TO HAVE YOU, OF ALLLLL FUCKING PEOPLE TO HOLD ME DOWN AND SAY THAT I DESERVE TO BE LOVED, WHEN I'M ONLY ABOUT THE LEAVIN' BABY! HOW DOES THAT MAKE ANY SENSE IN YOUR HEAD!?" Dan gripped his curls growling as you sat up on your knees stabbing a finger at him.

"MAYBE IT'S TIME YOU FUCKIN DID HURT A LITTLE DAN! MAYBE IT'S TIME YOU DID FACE YOUR FEARS FOR ONCE AND LEARN TO FUCKING ACCEPT WHEN SOMEONE DEEPLY CARES ABOUT YOU HUH?! YOU CAN'T TELL ME ALL THESE YEARS? YOU NEVER ONCE WANTED SOMEONE TO JUST TURN AROUND AND TAKE YOU AND HOLD YOU AGAINST YOUR FIGHT TO FIGHT RIGHT BACK AND REMIND YOU THAT YOU CAN BE LOVED, AND CARED ABOUT! HUH DANNY?! YOU NEVER ONCE WANTED SOMEONE TO TAKE YOU HOME!?" You shouted uncaring about his feelings towards yelling. Dan did cock right back firing away his ridiculous response even he knew was wrong.

"MAYBE IT'S TIME YOU GOT YOUR HEAD BACK DOWN ON EARTH AND REALIZED HOW MANY TIME I HAVE BEEN TAKEN HOME! HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE WATCHED SOMEONE FIGHT ME OVER THIS BULLSHIT! IT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN BABE! YOU CAN'T CHANGE ME! BECAUSE I REFUSE TO!" Dan spat not even noticing you flinch.

"WHY?!" You ended up screaming back at him getting more frustrated.

"BECAUSE I DON'T FUCKING DESERVE IT, I AM SORRY BUT YOU NEED TO SEE THAT I DON'T! IT'S LIKE I DIDN'T DESERVE YOU TO COME SAVE ME THAT NIGHT WHEN WHATS-HER FUCK WAS THERE!" Dan raised his arms actually mad and you knew it was coming to it. You pushed further not letting up. It was too close then. You sternly responded next knowing he needed to say it out loud for it to come down. That last wall you never could get through. You always let him have it by this point, but something in you said if he loved you like you felt he did, he'd fight you tooth and nail instead of calling it.

"Do you believe I deserve it? Cause I've done shitty things too ya know. I've been reminded of how terrible of a person I am, I've been where you are, the countless disconnect only to feel empty but deserving of it!" you called back to before he knew you, when you used to run around your old hometown just not interested in getting close with another mishap that just left like the rest of them. Dan blinked but still furrowed his eyebrows going over that. His features softened once he worked it all through. He sighed before reaching out. You jerked back however sounding like him, "Don't. Just answer me." You challenged him. Dan bit his lip then looked down. He mumbled something which had you asking for him to speak up, "A little louder?"

"I said YES! You still deserve it!" Dan went against what he was saying becoming a hypocrite.

"So do you!" you grabbed his shoulders calling back to him almost shaking him hoping he'd hear it.

"No I fucking don't, stop this!" Dan grabbed your wrists demanding you to knock it off.

"Well I don't deserve it myself!" you yelled back again feeling the tears from anger betraying you.

"Yes you do! If you didn't I wouldn't be here!" Dan begged almost for you to see his way when he wouldn't see his own.

"Why are you even here?!" your mind blurted it out using your mouth asking for a realistic check to be done.

"What? What do you even mean?! Cause you called me fuckin' out of your mind from an obvious night terror!" Dan shot back with a more insensitive reasoning wildly looking at you. You squeezed his shoulders harder needing to hang onto him as you sobbed.

"I IGNORED YOU I HURT YOU AS WELL SO LET ME ASK AGAIN WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?!" your voice cracked while your limbs also reacted slightly coming down on Dan's arms that again raised as did his voice.

"BECAUSE I CARE?!" Dan wasn't believing this nonsense you spat at him and you could tell he was cracking.

"NO YOU DON'T!" you argued further hating that he still wouldn't just say it without guessing.

"YES I DO!" Dan grabbed your hands then pinning them between you both shaking his head.

"NO YOU JUST FEEL GUILTY! DON'T TOY WITH ME!" your childish side was showing through again as you made yourself comfortable in your own denial.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! I'M NOT!" Dan leaned back after begging to you more, not understanding at all what was going through your head anymore. He only knew at some point though he'd fight to get you to believe him. The table that once was turned was turning back only to have it centered between you both. Your minds were both locked onto being stubborn until one of you caved.

"I DON'T DESERVE IT LIKE YOU DON'T JUST ADMIT YOU'RE HERE CAUSE YOU BELIEVE YOU OWE ME, THAT'S IT OR YOU WOULD'VE TRIED!" You had no idea how you had come to this, but you remained stuck suddenly on the idea that was nowhere near what you had set out to do. All you knew what that Dan wasn't giving in which led you to not wanting to give in, even with a heavy heart that weighed you down.

"I DID TRY! I CALLED YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IGNORED ME!" Dan proved your point even as he tried not to. He felt himself tensing up not wanting to have this battle but knew he needed to. You both needed to.

"SEE I DID YOU WRONG, AND DON'T DESERVE THIS! SO AGAIN. WHY? THE FUCK. ARE YOU EVEN HERE?!" You kept repeating yourself like he had pushing back the feelings of foolishness back for later.

"BECAUSE!" It was a dumb reason, and Dan knew so. He looked away trying to keep it together hating that it was you he was up against.

"BECAUSE WHY! JUST SAY IT!" You grabbed his chin making him look at you as you commanded instead of no longer asking for it.

"NOT WHEN YOU KNOW, I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO!" Dan remained in your grip, but was trying hard not to notice the change. He was feeling it happening and was having more and more trouble ignoring it.

"OBVIOUSLY I DON'T OR I WOULDN'T BE ASKING DAN!" You mocked him, challenging him on, making him find where his true limit lied with you.

"YES YOU DO I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Dan wasn't doing this. Not like this. He accused you knowing where it was headed whether he liked it or not. You glared at him then unable to stop the assumption that fell from your lips.

"YEAH, I'M TRYING TO GET YOU TO ADMIT YOU DON'T ACTUALLY LOVE ME! SO JUST SAY IT!" your emotions fell over the edge and finally in the sudden halt that was this huge battle, tears of relief that you just got to yell over how stupid Dan had been, spilled over. They consumed your vision unable to see the instant change in Dan's features of how wrong you really were.

"What?" Dan froze hearing you both panting from arguing. His eyes locked onto yours stunned over the words that fell from your lips. His hands reached around pulling you to his chest not even caring if you struggled trying to fight on, but knew that this was where you actually wanted to be. In the mess of stubborn traits and egotistical faults from past hurt, you and Dan both gave in at that exact moment in your own ways. Dan held you close kissing your hair over and over just leaving his lips on it as you cried. His own emotions let go eventually making it seem like a raincloud above your head. You both went from locked onto the other, to squeezing each other tightly praying the other wouldn't let go. It was a release you both needed, but something in you had a little left in you to not let this drop so soon.


	6. Chapter 6

You both had lost track of how long you lingered in his arms. He was in his own protective ball around you sniffling less as the tears died down. You had been fisting what you saw was the white t-shirt barely in the darkness as you opened your swollen eyes. You were met still with eyes that had been watching over you since the day you met. Dan’s big brown eyes were darker of course with no light, but they hadn’t left to look in any other direction other than gazing at you.   
You swallowed back lingering cries that were just pitiful to you at that point. Dan combed through your hair again before whispering more to himself and you. “I don’t understand.” He sighed after finally looking past you.

Your curious mind let you speak, well more like   
croak, as you frowned not getting it. You shifted trying to sit up, but felt arms tighten around you. Dan had been still holding you tight not letting you get too far from himself. With no idea on fighting him anymore you setting back against him half-cradled as you asked.

“What don’t you understand?” your voice was matching his keeping things a much calmer atmosphere. Dan sighed heavily clearly thinking about his choice of words. The last thing he wanted to do was cause another fight. 

“I don’t, fuck,” Dan looked up with another sigh before returning to look at you, “I don’t understand how you’re so dead set on believing that I don’t love you. When I do.” Dan frowned while cutting some slack in holding you so tight. He let you create some space as the conversation went on.

“Because…” you almost did the same thing except look to the side then back to him, “you’re trying so hard to not, so I figured why let you keep fighting for something you may not actually feel. I’m just trying to keep us honest.” Your eyes dropped looking again between the two of you. Dan lifted your chin shaking his head telling you through motions before he responded that wasn’t it.

“Again, I’m sorry, you’re wrong. I am trying so hard not to, because, well, I just I totally again, I suck at the boyfriend thing. I’m not-not in love with you; I’m quite the opposite with you.” Dan bit his lip almost bracing himself again. You stopped yourself that time though from starting the same go round that time, but still wanted him to believe in you two together.

“I wish you’d let us have a fair chance…” you looked into his eyes again pleading with him. Dan’s expression was a twisting pain with a sniffle.

“You fucking don’t deserve someone else walking out on you…I can’t let it be me who’s gonna do that. I can control that at least.” Dan’s persona of being a business man while also a kind person was battling it out creating something he was hating. You knew he was hating that his anxiety of letting someone in deeper was what was crippling this. You held onto his hand tightly as you countered again.

“You may be able to have a say of what happens since we know what I’d want, but, you can’t control what your heart or my hearts wants. You will never be able to. You’d be lying to yourself and honestly just hurting me more. I still think deep down you sincerely want this though, or you would’ve left already, cause clearly I’m okay now.” You called him out in another attempt watching silently after. Dan kept studying you after like before but there was no annoyance in his expression. 

“I um, god you’re right, I hate this shit but you’re like super on it. I have been lying for so long, I just, I’m gonna mess it up though. I always do. It’s my thing hun, it’s why I keep trying to tell you we can’t.” he looked down at your guy’s hands watching him again be connected to you. He just kept shaking his head but making no attempt to let go.

“What if I don’t care about what you’ve always done? What if I wanna see what happens if you do- if WE do, Dan? Not only do we deserve a chance, you still deserve to see how far you’ve come. I think, as conceited as it sounds, if anyone is gonna give you that much love and CONTINUE to support you, it’d be me. Cause clearly some blonde-“ you tried to show him further then tease him earning an eye roll.

“Stop, okay. I get it. You’re right, more. Also, I’m still super sorry for that whole thing. I shouldn’t had ran to a stranger, but again I totally prove right there though how fucked I am.” Dan huffed watching you reach again to hold his face. 

“You, stop. I’m gonna do something to you, that no one I noticed has done okay?” you prepared for it, but knew he needed this. Dan’s expression was showing he was cautious as you sat up more facing him dead on. You again placed another hand on the other side of his cheek keeping almost blinders on him. Not letting him look away.

“Wh-what are you-“ Dan tried asking until your lips connected with his. He froze almost going to protest until he heard it.

“I love you, and I forgive you.” You spoke into him reconnecting yourself to him. Dan’s natural instincts to hold you kicked in, but his pleads came up again.

“Please don’t.” he spoke against you in return. You kissed him back feeling him respond still knowing he was letting the wall down. 

“It’s okay Danny, I’m here.” You captured again   
him in a longer kiss that had you holding yourself against him winding your fingers into his curls. Dan’s own hands had been holding you sternly by the hips with fingertips making sure you were anchored to him. He wanted to believe you, was starting to believe you. 

“Promise me…” he spoke against another kiss getting deeper into it. You felt his warm tongue brush against your lip making your vocals let him have a soft sound to listen to. He realized you were in a growing haze again after a moment with no response just deeper kissing that was encouraging you to slightly brace your weight on his hair. He pulled the will out from somewhere having to pull back while stroking your cheeks watching the pout almost unwillingly grow on your face. “Baby…” he whispered out calling you back to him and out if the fog. You were breathing heavier than you were a moment ago feeling all your senses heightening.

“P–promise you what?” you were scarlet trying to remember if he had gotten his answer to that one or not. Everything was a blur until he cleared your haze for the moment.

“You said, you’re here. I need you to promise me that it’s a constant. That you’ll totally never not be.” Dan looked into your eyes seeing at first the stilled confusion turn into promise in them. You leaned forward again gently nuzzling him as you smiled. 

“I promise I’m always gonna be here and,” you placed tiny pecks to his cheeks as you finished it, 

“I’m always gonna love you Danny.” You stopped to analyze how that went. It was almost groundbreaking to see him with happier tears then silently falling as he gazed into you.

“I wanna be here too, and love you too babe…” Dan rested his forehead on yours trying to hide the lip quiver.

“So do it baby, love me, but let me love you back.” You whispered before pecking his nose. Dan held you closer nodding against your shoulder then.

“’Kay, I’ll try.” He whimpered with a small shake in his voice. You hugged him tighter with your own self pressing more to him as you kissed his hair.

“We deserve this…” you spoke into him feeling him flinch trying not to tense up. His head lifted as he sniffled again while he combed some of your hair behind your ear. He was testing his ability to remain gentle with you. He wanted to love you. He really did. Dan leaned closer again stroking your cheek as he brushed against your lips. His warm breath on them as he softly spoke.  
“Will you sing with me?” he requested with a gentle kiss at first. You let the jagged exhale free as you responded.

“Always baby…” you smiled into another kiss getting lost in him and you again.

“Start it off babe…” Dan noticed you climbing into his lap still facing him. He smiled a little liking that you two were already comfortable. It was his sign that even after a battle so hard, this is where he’d find you. By him with no fears anymore. You wrapped your arms back around his neck combing through his hair. You kissed him softly letting your lips linger on his. Dan’s half-lidded expression was warming your being knowing he was accepting it his own way finally. As you inhaled quietly to start it off you felt arms cradling your back. It was the most amazing feeling to you and had you letting your own self accept that you came to your own terms as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh please...like I'd miss-tag ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Look! It's the last chapter! Thank you all for fucking sticking it out with me on this! You guys sincerely have been amazing and I can't like be more grateful for that! If anyone wants to contact me feel free to search me on mostly anything except like KiK or whatever. I have enough social media to where adding one more is just not something I need. Seriously I'm always down to talk to you guys even if maybe ya don't wanna really talk to me, whatever! But thank you again and keep an eye out I guess for maybe something else I'll torture myself+you guys with hm? :P

You had gotten barely passed the first verse before Dan's lips took yours unable to stand it. You felt the warmth of his arms hugging you closer while still settled into his lap getting more acquainted with how he moved. It was slow, caring, it was an ultimate extension of himself pouring into you. You pulled back after feeling his soft tongue graze the roof of your mouth. He had been testing how further he'd get away with until you both had been panting and needing a breather. Adrenaline and romance were colliding and at the risk of taking things too fast you had to slow it down.

"Okay, we were supposed to be singing and that-" you tried to calm your breathing only to be met with another long kiss from your best friend now potential lover. Danny pulled back with a shy giggle while he rested his hands on your cheeks feeling how warm you had gotten. You sighed unable to help the smile coming through before resting your head against him. He kissed the side of your face and had gone back to holding you in his arms with another small snicker.

"You wanna stop? I can stop if the singing means more?" he offered softly curling you closer. You kissed his neck a couple times with your own quiet giggle thinking how silly he was in general, but also hearing the change in how he intimately spoke to you as well.

"Can we do both?" you asked with a devious smirk watching Dan eye you with his own dark expression. His lips came back to press into yours longingly making your eyes close slowly shut losing yourself in him. He pulled back breathing onto your lips then giving you an answer.

"Who do you think of – does he look like me..." you heard him sing his part softly before unable to help reconnecting your mouths. They matched like missing pieces to a puzzle only you and Dan could do. You nibbled on his lip some hearing a smaller high noise come from him before imitating his move except plugging in answers to his question.

"He's you, always has been-" you panted not realizing the growl in your voice. Dan growled back nipping your cheek as you still remembered somehow to keep going, "do you tell lies – say that it's forever..." you stopped to hold his face seeing his glazed darker eyes search yours. He brushed your hair back nodding turning his expression a little sadder.

"Yes...but not with you baby-girl...no more," Dan almost fell into you kissing your hair, "I promise honey...I'm yours..." he said it so quiet, but held the most sincere tone you'd heard from him. You couldn't help but squeeze him back leaning into the crook of his neck feeling him rock the two of you. Dan let it be quiet for a moment then sung his part not forgetting that, "do you think twice – or jt touch and see..." you let his voice waft through your ears feeling him nuzzle your head to get you to look to him. When you did he was smiling warmly knowing that answer. You both shared a giggle between each other before locking lips hearing almost the memorized phantom music become silence. Everything in fact, went silent.

Dan's and yours breathing again was mutually uneven when he pulled back to get another look at you. Your eyes saw the question you been subconsciously waiting for him to ask all along. You leaned in slowly stroking his cheeks then, as your lips gave him the answer, slipped your hands behind his head tangling them into his mane.

You threaded each curl you could grasp between your fingers while feeling Dan hear you loud and clear. Nothing was a mystery after all this, it was only up from here. His lips recaptured yours in their own sensual embrace just as his tongue slid gently along your lip. The small noise that followed close behind the sigh you let go had him unable to stop one that sounded similar to it.

It was never a mystery how well Dan could please a woman, but the thought of him pleasing a woman he loved? It was very night and day in comparison. You've heard the stories, the attempts to do something crazy and wild and how reckless he was. It was all fun or filling a void until now, until you.

Your mind was pulled back to him brushing his tongue against yours giving you time to adjust again. You automatically was synced to move with him hands, body, heart, and soul. It was no surprise when his lips parted from yours to kiss deeply down your jaw to your neck making you gasp louder than the mutual small sounds the other shyly let go. When Dan's brain registered this. He gently hushed you before continuing on just appreciating what he could reach for the moment. It wasn't long though until his breath hit a sensitive spot behind your ear as he reminded you of something.

"Not singing babe..." he whispered having an apparent cheeky grin from how he said it. You whimpered still holding onto his hair not wanting him to stop, but unable to tell if you could do it. Dan lightly kissed the spot feeling you shudder while putting two and two together. "You like that honey?" he asked feeling your breathing rise for the moment.

"Y-es." Was all you managed unable to fight for coherency any longer. Dan however knew you better and was willing to pull you back to him. He kissed a trail back towards your mouth only to peck the sides. His fingertips massaged your sides as he nuzzles you gently.

"What so you want me to do baby?" Dan kissed your nose on the size lazily feeling you nuzzle him back trying to remain pressed against him. He kissed longer on your cheek hearing you whimper again. Your nerves slightly took hold remembering it was still Dan though being the same reason to be not afraid.

"I, want..." you paused hovering your lips over his. Your fingers still had been wound around his locks tightening and untightening naturally. You felt him graze your cheek again with his nose making you shiver.

"Hey...look at me baby..." Dan's voice was satin. You listened to the soft request seeing him give a crooked smirk. He held you steady as he spoke seeing you silently waiting for him to go on. "I'm not gonna keep going unless you tell me okay? I want us to be on the same page with as the other. So if you want this tonight, we can, but I'm also totally okay with just this." Dan kissed your forehead showing you the example. Your eyes pleaded for some help on that but your mind knew deep down you had to call this, not him. It was you who he had made wait too long, so it was you to decided if waiting even longer was going to be it.

"I want...could you...I just, I don't know how to ask?" it was like being a new person at this. You had been in bed with men before, it wasn't a big deal, until Dan. Something about how he made you crave to be held and taken care of had your being knowing what it wanted, but only feeling able to just answer him. Dan must've understood this somehow because he shifted some bringing you to straddle his lap. He stayed holding you though as he spoke between the two of you again.

"I love you...and it's okay to be scared. You told me that. Now here we are, and you're my beautiful baby. You're gonna be in good hands I promise. Whether we make love, or we fight or we have to work out whatever life throws at us. Either way, nothing is gonna change except we can be altogether honest now and love how we want to love the other. It's gonna be the best thing we BOTH deserve, (Y/N)." Dan let out the giveaway to what you'd been looking for. What you needed him to come to terms with. You looked into his eyes before inhaling to kiss him like you've been wanting to since day one. Ever since he saw you and introduced himself you knew something was special about him to you.

Your hands wound tighter pulling you more up to continue kissing him a little more in a frenzy making him jerk some from the sensation. His hands slid over yourself only to stop at your lower back. You pulled back his lip your teeth before going back to leave your mark on his neck. Having only heard the stories though, you had no idea that just on the base was where you called back to him telling him what you wanted. His breathing became jagged and indeed so you pulled a moan from him. His left arm came to cradle your head and soon you felt him tipping you backwards onto the mattress. You reach up to kiss him while pushing his curls back before the fell in his face. Once Dan felt you hit safely he slid his arms down to gently part your legs.

"Danny...not..." you mumbled on his lips that came back in to meet yours again. He softly massaged then peppered your cheeks hushing you.

"it's okay baby-girl, I know. Not yet though it's fine, we're fine..." he pressed his nose to slide down your cheek back to working on your jaw then neck. You mewled softly feeling the warmth from each spot spread over you. It wasn't long then his hands gently caressed down under the bottom of your shirt. They traveled slowly bringing it up some and it was then his lips were kissing over your stomach followed by more warming kisses to your ribs. He did stop before revealing you breasts only to look to you for permission. "Is it okay?" he muttered watching you nod, but then reach for him. Dan leaned back to reposition to hover over your lips with a loving smile. He brought his left hand up to carefully stroke your cheek then kiss it. "What?" he half cooed. You squirmed under him trying press your lips to his. Dan chuckled lightly when he caught on. With a crooked smirk and an adoring 'aww', he did happily allow you to return to making out.

As his tongue and yours wrapped softly around the other, you let his hair go to gently take his hands leading him to your shirt again. Dan was good at reading this knowing to keep kissing you lovingly as he lifted your shirt higher almost revealing them without seeing. It was when he grazed the underside you pulled back to glance at how close he was.

Dan watched your expression as he did life your cotton shirt over your mounds. He glanced down to see almost what he could describe the most perfect pair staring at him. Dan looked back to you seeing you glance yourself then move to throw it off the rest of the way. Once it was across the bedroom, your attention was back to Dan whom had shifted to rest on an elbow. He used his free hand to softly trail finger tips from your stomach up only grazing the undersides before returning back down. You caught on when he bit his lip after going a smidgen higher he was teasing you.

"Babyyy, please..." it had came out in the mix of a whine and a soft note to him. Hearing your voice take on that changed tone had him wanting to press for more of it.

"Please what?" he cooed before kissing your shoulder. You followed his move but occasionally flicked your sight back to your hardened peaks. Dan was craving to go for it but also still had a yearning to hear that lovely sound come from you again. His lips kissed the spot behind your ear adding in a small nip, knowing by the way your body slightly arched he was gonna get his wish.

"Danny..." your voice sung to him as you reached to brush his curls back again. Dan muzzled your neck with a kiss to add on while he circled just the outside of your nipple.

"Tell me sweetheart..." he slightly whimpered becoming eager to taste you. Your own whimper had him look to see you pouting. It made him coddle you with a kiss to your nose. "My gorgeous..." he softly whispered into your skin. His lips kissed from the curve in your neck down towards your clavicle. You remained brushing through his hair wanting to watch. He looked up with puppy – dog eyes when he reach the top of your chest. You made helplessly a small noise before he continued adding tongue the closer he got. Once he reach his destination something took the both of you in a tight embrace.

It was electricity. A current that went through you both the moment Dan kissed down on your sensitive bud. The mutual noises of pleasure were echoing. Dan had lapped and suckled causing you to arch into him. He slid an arm under you bringing more into his mouth. His lips suctioned perfectly making you squirm with more sounds of a chorus to him. Dan groaned long and deep before nibbling on your peak as well.

"Oh, god..." you managed to let slip in an exhale. His free hand that had been bracing him helped join in with rolling your aching nub that he hadn't got to yet. Your legs closed around him bringing him closer which had him having to shift to balance in order not to fall on you. It was another moan he dragged out once he was re-settled before popping almost your entire mound from his mouth. You felt the air hit your damp skin only to be part of the erotic waves as Dan switched getting slightly more into what he was working towards.

You managed to blink getting your vision back, to catch him with his eyes closed appreciated your assets. He was so lost into you that you could only arch into him with a loud sigh. Dan nibbled again not knowing you were growing more sensitive until you went from brushing his hair to tugging it with a longer moan for him. His own vibrated your skin causing your hips to raise more that time which caught Dan's attention. He used his other hand not bracing himself to softly press on your abdomen telling you to relax. You did listen for a moment until your eyes met his as he kept on tasting you. Dan could never describe how your skin felt on his tongue but it was his newly favorite delicacy that was for sure. His lips after seeing you intently gazing, focused on the sensitive area wrapping around it. He suckled up making a noise even that had you whimpering for him again.

"You're so gorgeous, fuck..." Dan spoke between lapping his tongue over you. You couldn't control your hips again only to feel him press down a little harder holding you still.

"Dan!" you sounded almost borderline tantrum which got him to only hover over your cleavage.

"What baby...tell me..." he kissed down then around your breasts again. Your core hearing him want to hear you say it tightened in anticipation. You moaned from just that feeling his thumb rub against your skin as he held you still.

"I want...oh god...babe...just...fuck touch me..." your panting had broken up the quick response you blurted out. Dan made out with your cleavage once more before looking up to you.

"Show me baby..." he whispered. You couldn't help but tug on his hair more which brought back to crawling up you. Your mouth hungrily took his catching him off guard since he breathed in through his nose louder that time. You kept him steady with tongue again feeling his being talented in two areas you knew of. As he did keep his hold steady he felt your free hand guiding him. Dan loosened his arm allowing you to make him slip his fingers past the shorts and underwear you had slept in. Dan hummed in his throat taking a low tone that had you doing the same in response.

"Please..." you managed to beg on his lips after they had come back some. Dan pecked your lips then kissed your forehead.

"I love you..." he spoke on it. You reached to kiss his chin fighting back the shivers of how deeply in love he sounded when he said it.

"I love you too..." you whispered back watching him gaze back into your eyes. You pulled him in for a harder kiss then shifted him to kiss on your neck more.

"I touch?" Dan asked testing where his fingers reached. He noticed your heat then the moisture from it had been a long time building. He grazed barely past your folds hearing your breathing hitch in anticipation.

"Touchhhh... babe..." you mewled feeling him slowly kiss down on your sensitive areas. His fingers followed that speed parting your lips then sliding his middle finger for an initial strip.

"Oh fuck..." he said into you feeling what was not even the beginning of the mess he had you in. His pointer joined his middle in their slow exploration of you. Dan shifted to reach only to be met as you shifted your hips. "Easy baby..." he nipped your jaw gently making your person twitch, "you're okay, little patience okay?" He kissed you lovingly watching you pout at the loss. He replaced that pout with a gasp though when he grazed your clit finally feeling it throbbing for him.

"Agh!" your tone even rose in pitch over the sudden current again. Dan hushed you with kisses before he began gently circling your clit.

"Mmm, sing baby..." Dan groaned after a moan came through again. Your hands twisted into his hair when he circled faster then dipped finally into your core.

"Mm-agh, baby!" you called out feeling him curl perfectly. Most you'd had shown how to find your spot, but it was like Dan had known all along. He pumped a little faster his two digits before taking your right nipple with his lips.

"Mmmm..." he hummed feeling your body succumb to everything he was doing. You were a mess under him as he worked you onwards. Your hands pulled his scalp you had assumed while he multitasked. It was means to a chorus again filling the silence with your pleasures. Dan flicked your nipple a couple more times feeling your hips buck under his touch. He pulled up the let it settle away from his lips asking what you had no control over even if you wanted to. "You wanna cum babe?" He was inching your closer, but had slowed down his gestures. You cried out feeling a slight loss as you tried to meet your hips with his fingers. Dan however was onto it seeing as though he pulled his fingers back while cocking an eyebrow.

"Dannyyy," you cried, "pleaseee don't..." your voice took on a youthful tone as you begged.

"Then answer me baby-girl...you wanna cum?" he began small rubs to your aching clit watching you squirm for him. You pulled on his hair in distress before finding your voice again.

"Y-yes, I want to!" you whined throwing your head back. Dan's circling stopped but his kissing on your skin did start. Each spot was a patch of fire sending more shivers through you. Dan got down to your stomach again tonging your belly button slightly. You gasped at the new feeling not having had someone do it to you before. He moved on though working his way further and your core was already reacting before he got to it.

"Mmm, I love you...so much...you're so sexy baby...fuck...lemme taste you honey...god lemme eat the shit out of you beautiful..." Dan growled his last bit while his fingers curled under both sets of fabric. He slid them down past your butt then off your legs watching you all the while.

"Danny...I-love, oh fuck!" you were trying to say it back until hands cradled your underside up off the bed. Dan's small hint of a snicker had you growl back at him knowing he loved that about you. He could still play and it'd be innocent for you two.

"Mmm you sound oh-so-mad but you won't be for long, I promise sweetheart, fuck you're so perfect." Dan was looking you over like prey. He licked his lips hungry for you, but knew he couldn't just dive in still. He had his will to keep this up at the pace he set. It was your guy's first time together, he wanted it to be something special. You watched panting quietly before he glanced as he lowered his lips towards your inner thighs. A simple kiss was lighting you on fire and Dan was becoming aware. You couldn't stop your muscles tensing up after the small 'ooo' sounded from you. Dan peppered small kisses all over leading closer and closer keeping a slow tempo knowing it'd be worth it.

"D-anny..." you tried to call out feeling your eyes roll once his breath was on you. Your entire body felt like it was throbbing just needing him. You were way past want at the point he had taken you to.

"God you're soaked...." Dan mumbled before kissing the glistening juices you had been unable to help dripping from you. The facial stubble connecting with your plump flesh had your guttural moan draw out longer than you realized. Dan kissed longer making sounds that were telling you he was just as into this. His moans of simply kissing on you were alluring. It was until he finally parted your lips with his tongue that he got you to finally grip up the sheets. Your exhale was an 'ah' that had Dan moan back in response.

His tongue lapped the excess drippings then dipped some into your core. He only did it some to follow it with a slow stripe up towards your clit. With the very tip of his tongue he flicked it hearing your increase in volume that encouraged him on.

"Fuck...oh fuck..." you squealed when he encircled the aching bit with his lips sucking it up after lapping at it more. Dan shifted then some after he suckled once more to almost dip his tongue sideways enclosing your entire center in his mouth. Your cries out in pleasure were stuck on his name like a chant as you embraced the thick warmth that was Dan Avidan's trademark. The man knew how to orally please, and never was without a bad review. This had proven true as he added his thumb to stroke you simultaneously. You wreathed in his tighter hold once he got to a decent pace feeling waves that constantly rolled on through. Your hips jerked up only to be warned with how he'd press his fingertips with his nails into your flesh. You mewled, while still chanting his name feeling the edge nearing but still having to endure the ways to go.

"Come on babe, I'm right here, let's make this smooth okay?" Dan's satin voice came through wanting nothing but your body to slide right on home. You had been white knuckling the sheet unable to grasp anything more. Dan kissed deeply towards your center then broke away to get your attention. "Come here..." he held out his hands requesting you to hang on. Dan shifted letting your legs rest over his shoulders curling you upwards. He laced his fingers with yours tugging you closer but seeing your were still comfortable. You whimpered again feeling almost lost until Dan locked eyes on you kissing your folds again as worked you back to it. His tongue dipped in again curling in your depth making you grind on him some but squeeze his hands more. Dan's thumbs were dragging over your knuckles soothing you back down after a moment. "You're alright..." he mumbled into you.

"B-abe..." another small voice came again through you making his heart melt. Dan kissed again then licked up towards your clit to take it again.

"I love you..." he called into you before flicking at a much faster pace. The shock of it had you jump but then settle into it. Your knotted stomach was matching the labored breathing that was going on on your end. You were squeezing his hands that had a sturdy hold on yours while almost pulling him down closer as your hips rocked you against his tongue. Dan would stop for a breath to encourage you closer verbally before diving back in. It was almost like torture of you hanging on, but you knew you wanted to climax badly. Dan came back up again for another moment saying it again, "Baby, I love you..." he sung it out tiredly then suckled more for another round. You bucked then feeling the fire finally getting you closer. Dan felt the clenching of your muscles then letting his voice vibrate against you, "come on, cum, cum babe!" Dan commanded feeling you right there. In a moment with you crying out being so close you barely felt him drop your hand shove two curling digits back into your center.

"DAN, DANN, DANN, DAN,, OH FUCK BABY!!" Your voice was a shout as the walls came down. Dan rode you smoothly out just like he promised. Your clenching walls took hold of his fingers while he tongue gently lapped away at your clit plus your juices. He slowly brought you back down in one of the best ways possible. Your eyes slowly opened after a moment of regaining your sense only to see Dan's warm smile with half lidded eyes gazing down at you.

"Man oh man baby..." Dan kissed your folds just to feel your violent shiver, "THAT was fucking good hun." Dan was not only proud of himself, but he was praising you. Your cheeks went red making him chuckle as he gently put you back flat on the bed. Your response was to reach out to him while he made his was crawling back up to you. Once he did get to where you wanted him your arms wrapped around him holding him close.

"I love you too..." was all you had in such a tired voice, "I love you, I deserve you...god I love you too Danny!" you had felt them slowly slide down. Tears of joy slid towards the sides of your head from lying flat. Sniffles from both ends had Dan whispering sweet nothings to you as he held you tightly back not wanting anyone else anymore.

"God babe..." was all he could think of after a moment of blissful silence. It wasn't took long though before your senses were at full force and you felt Dan's awaiting release brushing your thigh. You pecked his lips before shoving his shoulder rolling the two of you over. Once landed, you swing your leg over in a comfortable place straddling him nude while he was still in his white t-shirt and boxers. He automatically held you steady with his hands on your hips as a lazy smile appeared on his face. "Oh what my turn?" he teased as you nodded.

"Mhmmm," you have moaned out just thinking about it. You leaned forwards kissing him a little rougher knowing that was just how you liked it when in control. Dan grabbed your face holding you steady until he let his teeth bite your lips some. What erupted from the two of you just from that tough, had round two for kissing commence. You felt his hands under you though rolling your sensitive nipples making you buck against him. His growl that came through told you he liked this way as well.

"Fuck..." he let it out lowly. You switched to nipping his jawline feeling him twitch against your rear. His hands were groping plus nails making you work towards biting his neck then kissing it deeply so it'd be soothed over. Dan whimpered over one particular spot under his jaw that had you needing to attack it more. His sounds were genuinely erotic to you and that was all you needed. You shifted after feeling him flinch under you to curl your fingers under his shirt.

"Up." You simply stated watching Dan listen. His arms went over his head as you peeled the fabric from him. Dan remained as so letting you savor the sight before you. You bit your lip not knowing it was driving Dan insane until he practically did a sit up to clasp your chin between his thumb and pointer. He had a look about him that was going darker by the moment and you only bit more testing his waters.

"Let it go." He softly demanded. You let your teeth slide it back out slowly watching his mouth part as he stared. Once you let it pout out Dan's mouth was on yours licking then biting it for himself. You moaned for him then felt your hands hold him steady to you deepening his kiss. Your tongue danced with his which had your hips responding too. Down below Dan was aware your natural movements were taking place with how he felt you grinding on his pelvic bone. You let out a hiss when he pulled back again nipping then doing your bottom lip how you had shown him. When it was then you two staring just into the other's eyes, your instincts kicked in not even registering you pushing him back on the bed. "Damn this is fuckin'...oh fuck." Dan was breathless as you continued to rock on him while working your way down. You sucked on the base of his neck feeling hands cradle your rear with a hearty kneading motion. You moaned onto him only using it as motivation to keep it up. You then pressed kisses to his chest fluff before locking your gaze then on him before flicking one of his own nipples.

The reaction that took place was fire in your center. Dan's moan was hearty while his hands held on tighter due to his hips rocking up unwillingly. You did it again hearing the labored pants and begs through exhales for you to not stop. You listened while reaching the other side of him to do the same. It was his left side being more prone to sensitivity. Dan's fingertips pressed deeper leaving for sure marks into your skin making him anchor himself and not throw you back under him only to plow you like he wanted. Your eyes watched him closely saw the pleasure but also torturous look he sported. You took a breath to blow onto his tiny peaks whispering to him.

"Danny, I love you baby..." you sung out softly to him. Dan whimpered making it impossible to ignore not kissing the pouting lover beneath you. You shifted almost following what he had done with you to softly kiss him quiet. His lips parted following a soft flick of his tongue to yours. You let a small sound take hold of his hearing which had him again call back in the same manner.

"I love you too..." Danny breathed out through his haze. You nuzzled him then kissed his nose before rolling your hips knowing it was still driving him mad.

"Mmm, say it baby...." you kissed back down to where you left off only to feel Dan brush your own hair then away from your face.

"Say what angel, that I love you so much?" Dan cooed out lazily with a lazy grin to match.

"Mm-mm, the other thing..." you teased with a devious smile of your own. You were almost to his stomach when he breathed out in a moan.

"Mmm baby, no guessing games...wrong brain...not working..." Dan giggled actually from that. You reached the 'trail of tears' hovering over knowing you had him.

"Think Daniel...." You sung out hooking your fingers under his elastic band.

"Oh fuckk baby, gimme a hint?" Dan whined while stroking your hair. You slid down his boxers seeing the massive legend that he was not kidding about. You looked back after setting Excalibur free shaking your head.

"No hints, I know you know babe." Your voice came in a little more strong then. Dan swallowed hard seeing you so close to him. You gently took him in your palm giving him a slow stroke watching his eyes roll.

"Ohhh godddamn you woman, fuck baby-girl, please don't do this...ohhh shit..." Danny thrusted up not meaning to when you stroked him more. He was begging for less talk more rock, but you knew he knew it. It would come to him one way or another.

"Mmm, not helping youuu..." you teased lighter before licking his head. Dan gasped then groaned. You swirled your tongue again before sucking on his head. You knew from Dan's mouth, he had a weakness for that. You watching him press himself into the mattress mewling softly from your motions.

"Oh fuck, oh shit, oh god, baby...I love you honey...pleaseee..." he begged more making you have to dip your head down letting him touch your throat. His hold on your head had you not stuck but knowing he was savoring that initial movement. He let you come back up eventually and you did slowly hearing him panting louder. "Oh god you're so fucking good baby...oh god take my cock again...oh shit..." he breathed out looking for you.

"Tell me Danny..." you pressed on going back down to bob your head a couple times with down there. Dan's muscles were flexing as you did so. His long, but extremely thick as well, member had you testing gag reflexes like this. When you came back up you suckled again on his head before quickly shoving your head back down to find a pace for him. Dan was moaning jibberish to the ceiling while gently thrusting with you. You came back up to flick his tip eyeing him still waiting on him to figure it out. You however were feeling your own self aching again in a slow build for him wanting to feel your walls stretch around him. You crawled back up kissing the entire way only to hover over him. His hair was a mess and his eyes were wide. His mouth hung open while he breathed up to you as well. It all was a turn on for you seeing you did this to him. You leaned down though to rest your forehead on his with a small whine.

"I'm sorry, baby..." Dan was apologizing for not understanding it. You kissed him slowly yet softly forgiving him anyway. It had been a long night and from the looks of things, you couldn't blame him right then. When you pulled back you whispered your love on his lips only to receive it back the same. You kissed his cheek then working back down to his jaw then you felt him twitch against you.

"Mmm, babe..." you said on his skin loving that. Dan slid a hand under you as you made out with his neck only to give you his two fingers again. You felt him scissor them, stretching you, which earned him a bite that had him jerk harder than since you've started.

"Shit honey!" Dan almost scolded but at the same time loved it. His giveaway was the feeling of precum smearing on your rear's cheek.

"Don't stretch me..." you sat up grinding on his curling digits. Dan glanced to wonder then understood.

"So let my cock stretch you then..." he spoke up to you with a look. It was almost a challenge and you for a moment remembered him being known for that with you. You bit your lip knowing it's what you wanted, but hating he knew it was just as bad. You rolled your hips back watching him slip his fingers free then licking them off with a couple bounces of his eyebrows. You leaned down to kiss him right after tasting yourself on his lips. Dan's cock twitched against you again reminding you of your next move.

"God you're huge Dan." You couldn't help but make the comment as you slid back to stroke him once before he bit his own lip watching close. He was lost in the sight of you on top of him until you had him rubbing against your clit that reminded him...

"Shit! Baby?" Dan stopped you while sort of startling you out of things as well. You looked scared as he had panic written all over.

"What?!" you couldn't help the tone you took seeing he was no better.

"Um, uh, shit, um, are you on birth control? I didn't think this was a thing and I forgot one which was fuckin' stupid of me and I just-" Dan nervously rambled until you kissed him quiet.

"Reach to your left babe." You smiled on his lips while glancing towards your nightstand. Dan bashfully smiled back then looked to pull the only drawer on it open. He took on the foil packet the closed it with his own bit lip.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-" Dan again was hushed by your lips. You took the condom from him with a smirk as you wriggled back some to have some room. Dan breathed out trying to let his nerves go hoping he didn't ruin the moment. What got his attention was the strokes you did to bring him back with you which worked perfect.

"God..." you couldn't help but deep throat him once more before coming back up listening to his sounds. You fondled his sack feeling him grab your wrist suddenly.

"Don't...I'll blow it...right there. Please...I wanna feel you ride me." Dan pleaded letting you know as well. You nodded slowly watching him lean back again with a sigh. You glanced to him the back to the wrapper that you opened pulling the end to reveal the rubber. You slid it out, did the check it was fine then rolled it on making sure you didn't screw up. Dan was quietly enjoying seeing you in a upper part of yourself taking the task into your hands. Once the condom was on you tossed the wrapper aside before resuming where you had been before.

"Come here..." you curled a finger Dan's way watching him push himself up to meet you. He nuzzled your nose before kissing you for a moment letting it rest back into a slower feel.

"Ride me baby-girl.." Danny requested feeling you still rubbing yourself with his head. Dan reached between you both steading your movements then making you let go. "Relax..." he reassured knowing finally you had been stalling. It was his word alone that had you rest your hands on his shoulders. Dan kissed your neck then helped guide you to him. You indeed felt when he pushed up a little easing into you. Your head even dropped to his shoulder with a small panting fit as well.

"Dannyyy...oh god..." you breathed out onto him.

"Shhh babe...I got you...lower yourself down." Dan had let go of himself to press both hands on your hips indicating it really was fine. You took his lips with yours as you sunk slowly feeling every inch of him fill your core. Dan kissed harder when he felt his thighs meet yours knowing you had gone to his hilt. "Rock for me..." Dan softly asked knowing you'd be fine. Your hips did as told feeling him even then brushing your g-spot. When you did it a little more and an initial current shot through you, you felt your walls take hold of him causing both of you to close your eyes then breathe out.

"Danny..." you whisper to him feeling him hold you.

"I'm here baby-girl, I love you." Danny kissed your lips then took hold of one of the love bites he had left on your neck. Your hips reacted as you moaned feeling the sensitive spot be sucked to his lips. You rocked a little faster feeling again something building for you. It wasn't long though that Dan just couldn't help himself. A swat against your cheeks had your hips jerk making you shiver then begin moving faster. Danny kissed your chest with an 'ooo' onto your skin. You kicked it up another notch when he popped a nipple back in his mouth sucking generously. You cried out picking it up again resorting to bouncing on him. The fullness of him was heaven in such a sinful moment. You couldn't help but then reach between you and play making it better. Dan felt this however and soon you almost were creaming over his hips jerking up meeting yours.

"FUCK!" you couldn't help but cry out at the new pace. Dan took hold bringing you back with him and raised his knees. With the new position he had you in, he bounced you on his thick cock watching you fall apart for the second time. "Oh baby...oh danny...oh fuck..." you moaned down to him trying to find yourself in it. Dan aggressively bucked harder as he took your lips with his crashing them together so he could swallow your moans. You had still be working yourself too which was bringing you closer even faster.

"Oh shit, babe...Oh fuck...god-damn woman!" Danny moaned back to you grabbing hold of your hips. "Shit babe, shit babe, oh shit babe...oh fuck I'm gonna cum soon...oh god baby...oh god..." Dan mewled then arching more with you still losing yourself on top. You both were louder now that Dan had been inside you just pumping like a piston. You clutched his hair making me cry out then thrust really hard. Your similar yelp had him kissing on you trying to sooth you. "Sorry, sorry, fuck, baby, sorry..." he chanted feeling you recover quickly.

"Danny...Danny...oh fucking...Dannnn," you were slurring knowing the edge was coming up fast. Dan held you tight and in one quick motion had you under him with your knees up near your shoulders.

"So close babe, oh fuckkkk..." Dan slide back in you with a hard thrust making you clench around him. His hips rolled up just as he had done pace-wise with you riding him. You gripped his forearms tightly letting your head roll back as he slammed into you. Dan's reaction seeing you love it had him a green light to go. "Cum with me baby-girl, oh fuck cum with me babe..." Dan begged for a mutual release that wasn't gonna be hard. From playing and him taking this pace the race was definitely a tie to finish.

"Yeah, oh fuck, yeah Danny, oh shit don't...stop!" you managed to cry out feeling him at angle where he was just locked on to your g-spot. Everything in you both was screaming orgasm as he pressed on.

"I love you baby, oh god I'm so in l-ove with your sexy ass, shit! Oh god babe, oh we deserve us, oh fuck, I d-desereve...FUCK I DESERVE YOU!!" Dan had slammed into you during this feeling his end. Upon orgasm his head had let go finally letting him get it. With him saying it, admitting it, even after you stopped pressing, brought you to your own release. Your cries in pleasure as your orgasm hit had been heightened due to Dan not stopping. He was riding you both out until there was nothing left.

"Dan-Dan-babe!" you arched feeling another short one on if he kept going. Dan fell onto his elbows kissing you while still going. When he pulled back he rested a heated forehead against yours.

"I'm here, okay? I'm not- fuck you're so tight angel, but, shit baby...I'm not leaving you...that's what I was afraid of...leaving you. And I'm not, and I love you, and us, and this and oh GOD BABY!" Dan bit down on your bare shoulder feeling orgasm three hit. You had hugged his throbbing cock tighter than before which had him jerking his hips. He had felt this many times, but nothing of your strength. Dan's hips slowed to a point from the pressure of the said release.

"Fuck..." you breathed out spacing after taking in the sex, the words, and now slowly here came in the afterglow. Dan was huffing while trying to bring down your knees hoping you'd relax.

"Let me go babe...you gotta relax. Ugh, fuck, you have me trapped." Dan's disbelief of your intensity was far gone. He trusted now all the times you made jokes on this happening. Dan eventually pushed in some making you whimper but it loosened you enough to where he finally slipped out.

"I'm sorry..." you innocently felt bad but saw Dan tying off the condom shaking his head.

"No, don't...that was seriously the best I ever had; and I am very, truly, thankful it was with you." Dan tossed the rubber into the garbage then looked back with a lazy smile. You managed to sit up crawling to more the edge just wanting to wrap your arms around him. Dan happily obliged letting you fall into his equally tired self snuggling you close.

"Mmm, was the best for me too..." you softly said feeling a kiss to your hair.

"Good...I love you so much, (Y/N)." Dan declared once more. You looked up to peck his lips then found yourself being half cradled half drugged back towards your pillows. Dan slipped back under the covers with you hearing you sigh as you kept close to him. Dan then threw said comforter back over drawing you to him as he laid more on his side. All your limbs' had been tangled together making it a secure feeling to the moment. Dan and you did share a chuckle seeing it was literally morning with either of you had slept much.

"I love you too by the way...though I am so tired now, heh." You teased feeling the small rumbles in Dan's chest from his own chuckle.

"Yeah I hear ya, maybe Arin will understand later on why I can't come in hm?" Dan kissed your forehead hearing you trade off in laughs. You sighed snuggling up feeling the wave of sleep creeping in. With a yawn, you tried to answer him.

"He-better...shit I'm wiped out!" you commented listening to Dan agree.

"Oh hell yeah babe, me too...but," Dan shifted to hook your chin with a finger to guide your lips to his in a kiss, "was worth it, so much." His eyes were so much lighter than usual as he said this. You smiled wide before stealing another one then even pecking his neck.

"Was...is..." you mumbled getting comfier.

"Mhm, always, huh babe?" Dan nuzzled your hair relaxing himself further. You took off to dream land not too long after. It was almost perfect how so though because within the time done so, Dan had hummed softly the song that had kicked off this whole mess. By the time he had reached the chorus though his own sleep took him too. It was the first morning of the rest of your lives and neither one would ever have to spend another night alone...ever again. <3


End file.
